Broken Mirrors
by forgottennmmemories
Summary: With this mystery hater still on the loose, will they keep ruining the lives of Roxas and friends? Or will Roxas and friends end them once and for all? RoxasNamine SoraKairi RikuXion AxelLarxene
1. Chapter 1

This Untitled Little Story, Vanished Memories and finally the third story, Broken Mirrors.

HELLO ALL :). Let me just say that I shall take every single advice you've all given me and I shall surely make sure this story is the best out of the three. So, I'm about half way done Marshmallows and Swingsets, and I'm probably only on the second chapter of rewriting This Untitled Little Story, but now that I've started this story, my schedule will be KAPLUMP'd. In case you didn't understand that nonsense, I'm going to be having slow updates for this story for a while, just because I need to get the other two stories out of the way.

So now, it's time to kick this story off :D! You ready? I know I am :].

* * *

**Broken Mirrors**

I do not own Kingdom Hearts, most of the characters in this story, the names of the places these characters live in or anything else Kingdom Hearts related. This disclaimer applies to every single chapter in this story.

**Chapter 1**

**May 27__**

_Wow! I can't believe it has already been almost a good five months since I wrote in this silly little book. I guess I just needed to give my six pawns some time to think. Or some time to grow. Those stupid little children think it's all over. Roxas, Namine, Sora, Kairi, Riku and Xion._

_Hmm…but guess who's back? Me._

_Roxas and Namine are about to find out a deadly secret that will have them broken apart for _good_. Unless they want to be the dirty kids they are and continue their relationship, despite being- hey, I should stop spoiling. On to the next one._

_Sora and Kairi? Hah! They make me laugh. Sora's so caught up in the fight between himself and Roxas and the fact that his bestfriend ditched him that he barely remember Kairi exists. And now Kairi is alone, without her boyfriend- of what, 50 years?- and without her lovely blonde headed best friend. But will Kairi listen to Sora? Or will she find a way to rekindle her friendship with Namine, not caring about their boyfriends hating on each other?_

_And finally out of my favourite six, we've got Riku and Xion. Those idiots ran all the way to a whole different city for the stupidest reason ever. What the hell were they smoking? Xion thought she could run away from Seifer and all her past and Riku's just along for the joy ride. That idiot is practically Xion's _lapdog_. Back to the point, they ran away to Radiant Garden, a place where they don't know anyone except for little ol' Aqua. Didn't their parents teach them not to talk to strangers? Oh right, Xion obviously doesn't know that since she's never had her biological parents by her side._

_Now there is your six. But the secret is, I've got a lot in store for the others that are connected to these six. Hayner, Olette, Pence, Axel, Larxene, Terra, Aqua, Ven, Natasha. All of them. _All_ of them._

_They're fucking in for it._

_And I _can't_ wait._

**May 28__**

_First I'll send them all these journals to write in. I'll need to keep up to date and find out what I've missed those five months._

_-_

**May 27__Roxas**

I hummed a summer-y tune aloud as I read my interesting mystery novel. It was almost June and the weather was nearly identical to Destiny Islands' winter weather, hot as hell. I was lounged on a lawn chair with just my boarding shorts, my aviators were sitting on my nose. Not far away from me was Namine. She was soaked because of her intense swimming in my backyard swimming pool. Her bright blonde hair had darkened and dripped with water as she chased my new dog, Socks, around a large oak tree.

About 5 weeks ago, it didn't take much persuading to get Aerith to get me a dog. When I had been younger, my parents always hated dogs and every time I would ask for one they would always scold me and send me to my room. I have no idea why they always acted that way towards dogs. So this time, I've promised Aerith that since she's gotten me a dog, I'll have it trained so that it is never seen by my parents. My house is big anyways and so there's a huge chance that my parents won't even realize I've gotten a dog. I guess since I'm turning 16 in a couple of weeks, Aerith knew that I was maturing and I was going to be ready to take on this dog. Plus, I had my wonderful girlfriend to help me out with any dog problems.

Socks was picked one sunny morning by Namine and Aerith. I had decided I wanted a dog from an adoption centre. I had no idea why, I just felt it was right. So anyways, Namine and Aerith had picked out a 3 year old beagle by the name of Socks. He was a playful dog that was very eager to get out of the pound. He had been abused when he was younger and was taken away from his human parents. Socks was over the abuse and was now a fun loving dog was what the woman had said. I knew from then that I had to get that dog out of there and bring him to my house where he would be loved for everyone.

And so here he was now, swimming in my pool with my girlfriend. I smirked at the random sight and turned back to my book.

_John paced back and forth in front of his cousin's dead body. Sweat dribbled down his forehead and he picked up the magnifying glass from the floor and once again attempted to examine his cousin's forehead._

All this cousin talk in this book made me think of Sora. Sora and I still weren't on speaking terms and I don't even know why anymore. I did know that Namine wanted more than anything to be friends with Kairi again. I would always push that statement away and tell her that they were the ones who were rude to her so she shouldn't go running back.

I tried to zone out again and go back to my book when something came in between me and the hot sun. I felt coldness drip down onto me. I looked up and Namine towered above me with a grim smile on her face. She sat down on my legs with her wet body and drummed my knees.

"C'mon and play with me and Socks! Stop reading you nerd!" she grinned and tugged my book away, holding the book with her thumb on the page I was on.

I groaned and stretched my arms out above my head, "I'm too lazy."

Namine frowned and folded the corner of my page in my book and tossed it onto the table beside us. "Too bad." she stood up and pulled me up after much force. "See! Socks is waiting for you!" we stood up and I watched the silly dog chase it's tail. I took off my sunglasses and dropped them onto the lawn chair as Namine fixed up the top to her hot pink bikini.

"Alright, you asked for it." I said before Namine got the chance to even ask about what she had 'asked for', I bent down and picked Namine up by the knees and held her so that her ass was in the air and her head was down my back. She playfully pounded at my back as I proudly walked over to the pool.

"Don't do it, Roxas!" she squealed as I neared the pool and whipped Namine around so that I was now holding her bridal-style. Thank god I've been working out these past five months or else I would've never been able to pull off a stunt like that. "No! Don't do it!" she squealed some more.

"Sorry." I grinned and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I just have to."

Without another word I tossed her into the pool, Namine squealing the whole way down. The splash was huge and practically got me soaking wet. Socks ran around my feet and barked down at Namine. I chuckled at how Socks dived into the pool and attempted to save Namine. Once she surfaced (and after I tried my hardest to keep my jaw from dropping at how gorgeous she looked), she glared at me and I knew I was in for it.

"You're so in for it, mister!" Namine yelled and hoisted herself out of the pool. I knew that if I ran, I would get a head start. I decided that I was way too fast for Namine and she would never catch me, head start or not. I laughed as Namine attempted to catch me, with Socks running beside her, his tongue flopping about.

"You can't catch me even if you tried!" I turned around and teased.

Namine was grinning but she suddenly stopped and pointed, "watch out!"

"Huh-?" I said before tripping over a skateboard that was left out in the lawn. I tumbled to the ground and luckily I have fast reflexes because I stopped myself with my hands before my head could touch the green grass. I sighed and turned around onto my back and breathed in the nice 'almost summer' air.

"Are you ok?" Namine was kneeled on the ground beside me. I opened my eyes and shook my head with a grin.

"I think I need CPR."

Namine rolled her eyes then shrugged her shoulders, "fine, I guess I'll save your life since I'm such a nice person." Namine bent down and started to kiss me.

Socks was howling like crazy. I knew that if Socks knew how to, he'd be whistling like hell.

**May 20__Kairi**

"Happy birthday!" I yelled into a sleeping Sora's ear. He jumped up sleepily and rubbed at his spiky head.

"Huh?" he groaned. I cut him off by kissing him despite that dirty morning breath of his. After minutes of solid making out, I pulled away and grinned an ear-to-ear grin.

"Happy birthday!" I shouted again and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you. And thank god you didn't get me anything." Sora sighed with relief.

For months I have been bugging Sora because he said he didn't want anything for his birthday. He went along with the corny 'all-I-want-for-my-birthday-is-you' move. It annoyed me that I couldn't get anything for him that would make him truly happy, but I guess he was as happy as could be already. Other than the fact that his best friend was missing in this picture.

So guess what little ol' Kairi did? She called Riku yesterday and for some strange reason, he picked up just after the first ring. Riku and I had a long talk and even though he said he wouldn't tell me where he was currently located, I was fine with that. I was fine with knowing that my best friend was safe. Our three hour long talk ended when he said he and Xion were supposed to go out on a date. Obviously I freaked out when he told me that! Xion and Riku were finally together.

I cuddled up close to Sora and nuzzled my face under his ear, "I got you the best birthday present you could think of." I whispered just as Sora's phone started to vibrate impatiently. What perfect timing!

"What could that be?" Sora asked flirtatiously as he stroked my side and ignored his phone. I suddenly realized what he thought I was talking about. Sex.

It was a bit of a scare for me because ever since Sora and I have done it for the first time months back, he's been craving for more like a monster. I wasn't too fond of the idea, but I loved him, and all I wanted to do was please him.

I nervously moved Sora's hand, which was now on my thigh, away and pointed at his phone. "You might want to answer that…"

"Oh." he rolled over and picked it up from the table it sat on. "It's probably my mom though. She can wait."

See? He was putting his own mom aside.

I sat up and pulled down the skimpy tank top I was wearing. I really should've put on some other clothing instead. "Pick it up!" I yelled way too eagerly. Sora sat up and shrugged my random eagerness aside.

"Hullo?" his sleepy voice came back for some reason.

I nudged Sora's arm, "put it on speaker!"

"Riku?!" Sora suddenly yelled, once again ignoring me. I sighed, he was just really excited, I told myself. "Riku is that you?!"

"Speaker, please?" I asked once again. Sora seemed to hear me this time and he immediately put it on speaker.

"It's Riku!" he said jumpily. "Riku! Say hi to Kairi!"

"Hey, Kairi." Riku said. I smiled because of how I heard the smile in Riku's familiar voice. "And happy birthday once again."

"Thanks." Sora didn't even wipe not smile off his face for even a second. "How are you doing? Are you coming back here?" there was silence for a few seconds before Sora asked his final question, "why'd you leave?"

Riku was quiet and so were Sora and I. We both heard rustling on the other line and Riku finally spoke up, "Xion says happy birthday."

"Tell her I say thanks. Wouldja like to answer my questions now?" Sora was more firm when he asked this. I got up off of Sora's bed and pointed towards the door.

'Meet me in my room.' I mouthed to Sora and left without a word from him.

What was his problem?! I practically stormed down the halls. Was Sora gay for Riku or something? He's always thinking about him more than he's thinking about me. I groaned and stomped through the halls, not realizing I was getting a few hoots and whistles. I looked down and remembered that I was wearing a skimpy white tank top and some short shorts that should only be seen by Sora's eyes.

I nervously rushed out the boys dorm and towards my own room which was now located on the other side of my old room which I had shared with Namine.

Speaking of Namine, guess who I was about to walk pass.

Namine was looking as pretty as ever, her bright blue eyes held joy and her hair looked as luscious as ever. She was carrying numerous amounts of sketchpads and pencil crayons and all that other art stuff I had no idea about. I watched as she struggled to carry them to her destination. She didn't even notice I was there.

Help her, Kairi. Do something.

"Here." I said once she was close to me. I picked took the art supplies on top of the sketchbooks away and held them out. Brave move Kairi.

Once Namine noticed that it was me who was helping her, she nearly gasped. "K-Kairi?" she said this like she never saw me in ten years or something, when usually, we passed each other in the halls on a daily basis.

"I…well…" I shrugged my shoulders, "you look like you needed some help."

Namine smiled gratefully, "thanks." she then did a one over and smirked, "and it looks like you need some clothes…"

I grinned, "where are you headed to? We've got to make this quick before our 'masters' see us talking."

Namine's smile disappeared. I guess she didn't like the name I gave our two boyfriends. Wait, her and Roxas were still together, right? "I've missed you, Kai. If I could hug you right now, I would."

Oh. Ok. "Same here." I then turned around and faced one of the huge clocks that was put up on one of the school's outside walls. "It's almost 8am on a Saturday morning, where are you headed to?"

"The park. I wanted to draw some nice scenery." she smiled with one side of her mouth and fixed the sketchbooks in her hands.

"Oh. I can't walk you all the way there…" I then thought of a solution, "unless you want to help me get dressed then maybe I can make a quick stop there…"

Namine's face instantly brightened up, "Kairi! Really? We have a lot to talk about-"

"But it's Sora's birthday today, so it has to be quick…" I interrupted rudely.

"Oh. Really?" I knew that as soon as Namine got quiet, she never knew whether she wanted to suggest a 'say I said happy birthday to him!' or not.

"He still isn't a fan of you…" I murmured.

"Neither is Roxas…" she said back.

I sighed and started to rub at my big toe with the bottom of my other foot's flip-flop. "You know. I've hated this so much, Nam. We've really got to remake our friendship. We've got to figure something out between Roxas and Sora. And fast." Namine just nodded. "Not today, but maybe tomorrow I'll talk to Sora about this…" my bottom lip quivered and I knew exactly at that point that the waterworks were ready to jump in. "I've missed you so much, Namine!" I shouted and dropped everything in my hands. Namine, surprisingly, did the same. We hugged sobbed into each others hairs. I didn't care at all that people passing by were giving us the dirtiest looks ever.

"I've missed you so much too, Kairi. Roxas knows that, yet he wants you guys to apologize to me, not the other way around." she said through sniffles.

"Oh." I replied. "I want to apologize to you, but Sora… he's been so douche-y since that day when everything crashed and we all broke our friendships…"

"We've got to do something about this… soon." Namine said and her as her and I both started to pick up the fallen material. I grabbed a pencil and scribbled down a number on one of her sketchbooks.

"That's my new number…" I said to her. About a week after Namine and I stopped becoming friends, Sora had gotten me a whole new phone number to make sure we had no way to contact each other. I smiled and gave Namine the rest of her art supplies. "Text me. I'll enter your number in my phone as like, bob or something so that Sora won't know it's you in case he snoops my phone."

Namine grinned. "Ok." she sighed. "Thank god I took way more than I needed out on this trip to the park today, or else this wouldn't have happened."

I smiled back too. "I can't believe I didn't talk to you sooner. I guess I was so scared. I just didn't know what you still thought of me. And I especially didn't want Sora or Roxas to start getting into a bigger fight than we know. Plus all the stress from Riku and Xion was piling on us like an avalanche."

"That's true. I've always wanted to talk to you to. You still come up in conversations with Roxas, and he just, shoves that information away…"

"Well. The King is waiting for me…" I said and started to turn away. "We've got to put this fight away, ok, Nam?"

"Sweet deals." Namine replied and we both waved each other off.

I walked straight to my room from there and guess what I found when I entered my room? I found it empty. It had been a good 15 minutes and Sora wasn't even there yet. Even if he was on the phone with Riku, he could have at least came to my room to talk to him. I sighed and flopped onto my bed, rubbing at my eyes which seemed to be crying again.

**May 21__Riku**

"How was it?" Axel was flipping burgers beside me. We were both at our weekend job at this dirty fatty fast food restaurant.

"The talk with Sora? Great…" I trailed off and started to wrap some already made burgers.

"You miss them. Don't you?"

"Obviously…" I muttered and put the burger into its brown paper bag. "I really want to go back… but… I don't know…"

"Xion and I are holding you back, aren't we?" the red head asked curiously. He squirted mayonnaise onto the burger's bun.

Axel would always bring up this type of conversation and he would always end up blaming himself and Xion for why I was still here. Even though I wanted to go back, I liked being here. I liked Radiant Garden. But now that I had a home back at Destiny Islands, a school and friends back at Twilight Town and this at Radiant Garden, I was quite confused about where I was supposed to go to.

"No. It's not you two. I like it here, I tell you that all the time." I pointed to the clock after Axel finished with his burger and we both headed towards the back to get out of our uniforms. "And I feel as if Ven, Terra and Aqua are family now."

"I'm not staying here forever, though." Axel said as he pulled off his way too small visor and stuffed it into his backpack. "Twilight Town is my home."

"But…" I sighed and ripped off my shirt, putting on a fresh new one. "Don't you think that you'll miss everyone here."

"I miss everyone back at Twilight Town, yet I'm still here. It'll be the opposite when I go there and start missing everyone here." Axel shrugged and zipped up his jeans pants. "But no matter what, Twilight Town is my home."

"When are you planning on heading back?" I asked as we exited the store and sat outside on a bench, awaiting our ride.

"Don't worry about that."

I groaned. "Stop being so secretive, Axel. We're supposed to be friends now."

Axel just smirked, his tear drop tattoos rose. "You hated me the moment you first saw me back at the beginning of the year. I can't believe we're close now."

"Blame it on Xion." I said as a car rolled up to the curb.

"This is why I like you, Riku. You're like the boyfriend version of me towards Xion. You always protect her."

"Thanks." I said. I've heard this a million times coming out of Axel's mouth, yet this compliment can never get old. "I try."

"Hurry your asses up! I've got a date with Aqua in an hour!" Terra yelled from inside his rusty car.

"Again?" Axel said and immediately took shotgun. I hated being only a few months younger than Axel. "You guys should just become a couple instead of having these gay ass 'dates'."

During mine and Xion's late night talk sessions, we'd always debate about Terra and Aqua's relationship. I sensed something was up, but I didn't really hit up on it like Xion always did. She would always tease Aqua about Terra when he wasn't around and I'm assuming Aqua did the same to Xion. These past few months the two have grown close, just as I've grown close with Axel.

Since Terra was usually at school or at work or on a date with Aqua, it was rare to see him. But we see Ven almost every single day and it just seems he gets quieter and quieter. Aqua mentioned it once that Ven has never been that quiet before but for some reason he's acting really mysterious.

Maybe it has something to do with three strangers suddenly moving in with him.

Or maybe it has something to do with Roxas. The fact that they look identical has never _ever_ left my thoughts before.

* * *

First chapter, how are you all liking it :D? I guess I'm starting to get hooked onto the story line and I'm going to start updating faster… NO! I CAN'T SAY THAT! I must finish my other two projects first!

Oh, by the way, I've added dates now so that you'll know what's happening. Also, just like the beginning of my fic Marshmallows and Swingsets (you should read it), I'm going to have little journals written at the beginning of each chapter. Who is the writer? It shall vary, and with those journals, I won't leave a name for who wrote it, but I might drop a few obvious hints if I really want you to know who's writing them. One more thing; a lot of this chapter was rushed, and I know that I promise to go slower, I shall keep that promise! It's just I got too excited about this chapter that I had to hurry it up and post it. Haha. I promise I won't do that for the next chapter :3

Anyways.

First chapter guys!

Tell me what you think!

Review everyone! Constructive criticism is welcome :]


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**May 28_**

**xx**

_I have no idea what this website is, but apparently I need to act as if it's an online diary. Ok? It also says: "Share Two Secrets of Yours Right Now." Ok._

_One, I miss my two best friends, Xion and Axel. Even though I haven't spoken to them in months, I still miss them._

_Two, this site is weird. I don't like having the idea of keeping an online diary. I'm a guy! Guys don't keep diaries D:!_

**xx**

_Online diary? -snort- What happened to old fashioned write-in-a-book diaries? Whatever. I have no idea why I'm actually writing on this website. Anything ending in a .diary is bad, isn't it? I expected a .com, .ca, .net… Oh well, fuck this -_-. Now, I'm supposed to share two secrets? Ok. WAIT. XION JUST ENTERED THE ROOM I AM IN, I CAN'T LET HER SEE THIS!_

_1: I want to eat sea-salt ice cream on top of the clock tower in Twilight Town with my two best friends again._

_And 2: … well, I know a lot of things, I'm just not telling anyone… :/_

**xx**

_Dear Diary, (wow it's been a while since I've written a diary) apparently I'm supposed to share two secrets of mine. Alrighty, one: I'm scared of going back to Twilight Town and having to deal with all the drama right now, and two: I think, no, I _know_ that my boyfriend wants to go home, and I _know_ that I'm the one holding him back._

**xx**

_Two secrets: One, my boyfriend is turning into the biggest douche ever, and two, I miss having my best friend to talk to twenty-four-seven. Oh and three, I can't stop crying, and it's annoying me so much right now. :'(_

**xx**

_I really don't like this website but… here are my two secrets. 1- I want to go back to Twilight Town and 2- I still want to know who exactly this Ventus guy is…_

**xx**

_Dear diary, today was a nice day. I helped Roxas today with his artwork and you know what else? Kairi and I started to talk- Err… wait a second! Am I supposed to treat this like an actual diary or am I supposed to just answer the questions o_O? Well, I guess I'll just go with my second 'I suppose'. One: I want everyone's friendships to be restored. Two: I still haven't told my whole story about me being caught up in Xion's act to Roxas yet. I'm scared it'll ruin our relationship._

**xx**

_1- I. Am. So. Confused. Right. Now. 2 - I'm not that 'lovable goofball with the spiky hair and funny smile' boy anymore. I think I'm…idk…stressed?_

**xx**

_Perfect. These idiots have fallen for this fake website. Gullible faggots._

_

* * *

_

**May 28_Xion**

I lifted my head off of my pillow and rubbed my eyes. I had the worst headache ever and I had called in sick for work. I didn't have any idea as to where this ugly headache even came from.

I groaned and rolled over in my bed, reaching for my phone that slept under my pillow. I flipped it open and there was a flood of messages from Riku.

He's probably just wondering how I'm feeling, I thought.

I quickly scanned through the messages before replying back to him:

_I'm still sick. Just a headache, I hope. Stop being such a worry wart, I'm not going to die, Riku :). I'm about to have breakfast now, text you later. Love you (L)._

Eh. Corny much?

I shrugged and threw my phone onto the lower section of my bed and snuggled up against Riku's pillow. I took a long breath in of his familiar scent before getting out of bed.

Not creepy at all...

Before leaving my room, I looked in the mirror. My black hair was all over the place in a familiar fashion as Ven's hair. What a wonderful hairstyle, Xion…

I shrugged again and slouched out the room. My massive headache had calmed down and so I was actually able to walk at least a few steps now, unlike this morning where I couldn't even open my eyes without wincing in pain.

I opened my door and looked down the halls. No sounds coming from the kitchen and no sounds coming from the living room. I'm guessing I was home alone?

"Xion?" Axel called out from his room. I spun around and noticed his door was slightly cracked open. He was probably calling my name because he had heard my footsteps on the creaky wooden floor. I walked over to Axel's room and peeked my head in the door. "Xion!"

Axel sat on his bed with the laptop on his lap. He quickly grabbed the mouse and started to (_obviously) _exit whatever window he was on. "Axel, I can tell you just closed the window you were on. Stop watching porn. God." I groaned and walked over to his bed. I dropped down onto the bottom part of his bed, squishing his legs.

"Get off my legs, fatass!" he said. "Can't you let me watch my porn in peace?"

I grinned at Axel. "Loser." I then flipped onto my stomach and buried my face in Axel's blankets.

"Oh shit! You're sick, aren't you?" Axel asked with shock. I nodded my head without lifting it up. The headache was starting to kick in again.

"Can you make me breakfast?"

"I can cook?" I felt Axel's weight leave the bed. "Now don't lie down like that, lie down properly!" he hit me with a pillow, making me groan.

"Why do I have to move?" I murmured and sat up on his bed. Axel took a seat on the bed then faced me.

"What do you want to eat? I can only make cereal or toast."

I groaned at the bad choices of food. I was really feeling for some fried eggs with some bacon in a smiley faced pattern on my plate. Sadly, I was stuck with Axel in the house, not Aqua. "I'll have toast. With strawberry jam, please."

"Aw, man." Axel got up and placed both hands behind his head. "I thought you would've wanted just plain toast."

I face-palmed myself, making Axel snicker. "Spreading strawberry jam on toast isn't rocket science."

"Of course it's not rocket science! It's harder than that!" Axel replied and left the room. I giggled at how stupid Axel was sometimes. Deep down inside, I knew that he had the skills to do anything he wanted, he was just so damn lazy.

"Time to check my e-mail, I guess." I quietly said to myself and logged in on the laptop. When the page finally loaded, I noticed a new email from an unknown sender. What could this be? I clicked it and it was some advertisement for some new diary website.

A diary?

I guess I could give it a try…

**May 29_Namine**

Ring ring ring!

Don't you hate the sound of alarm clocks in the morning? I _especially_ hate them even more when they interrupt the lovely dream that I was having.

Roxas and I by the beach in the summertime.

God damn alarm clock ruined the ending of that dream though. Grr…

I hopped out of bed and slouched over to the bathroom to take a shower. As I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair and awakened my senses, I thought about meeting up with Kairi today. Hopefully she wouldn't be busy.

After showering, I got dressed into my school uniform and immediately at my door was Roxas with a sad looking expression on his face.

"Morning!" I said and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Morning."

I raised an eyebrow and clutched my books as I locked up my door. "What's the matter?'

We started to walk down the busy hallway as girls jumped out of their rooms and raced for the school. "I got a call this morning."

"From?"

"My mom."

"Oh." I replied and turned to face him. "What's so special about that? Did she say you had to move or something?" I chuckled at my lame attempt at a joke. When Roxas didn't reply, my heart started to race. Was Roxas really going to move? "Wait. Don't tell me-"

"No. I'm not moving. My mom's just coming home with my dad." he mumbled.

I had no idea what was so bad about this. I knew that he didn't like his parents at all nor did they like him, but still, why was he so sad? "Are you worried about Socks?"

Roxas shook his head, his dirty blonde hair bouncing everywhere. "I can keep him if I persuade my parents enough. But it's just that they'll be home for the whole summer…"

"Oh-"

"I don't want them there. They're probably just going to try and make me get famous by shoving me into the television business or something. I'm going into grade 11, they'll want to make sure I'll have a nice rich path in the future even though we're already rich enough. They pretty much just want me to carry down the stupid family name."

"Oh, Roxas." I came to a halt and turned to face Roxas. I shoved my books under one of my arms and used my free hand to stroke his cheek. "Stop being a worry bot. Everything will be fine, they won't send you to some military school or something for the summer. Ok?"

Roxas let out a huge sigh and looked away. "Okay."

"Now turn that frown upside down!" I grinned largely and took Roxas' hand.

He looked up at me then snickered. "Nice smile."

"Well, thanks." I replied as we walked down the hallway. I loved how easily it was to cheer Roxas up.

**May 28_Kairi**

I carried the neatly wrapped gift in my hands with pride. Inside this gift was a gift card to one of the biggest art stores in Twilight Town. Namine would surely love this. After hours of searching on the Internet for a nice gift, I finally decided on this.

Today, Namine and I would decide what would be best for our friendship, while catching up on some gossip that we've both missed out on.

Over the past week, Sora hasn't noticed anything about me being on my phone all the time. Heck, I don't even think he noticed me at all. So, getting out of his hands for a couple of hours today wasn't so hard. I just told him that I had this overdue project that I really needed to work on inside of the school. About a month ago, Sora would've made sure he could help me with this project as much as he could. Now, he just shrugged it off and continued with his video games.

I know for a fact that I would be gossiping a lot about Sora today.

I walked down the hallway and towards Namine's room, and my old room. I knocked on the door and grinned just thinking about the fact that I would have someone to talk to again. Well, I had some people to talk to before, I had Selphie. But Selphie lived on the other side of the world, if I needed a hug or something, the best she could do was cyber hug me. Then there was Olette. Olette started talking to me a lot for some reason. I think it had something to do with Hayner getting close with Roxas and Namine. Still not sure about her.

Namine's door swung open and she stood in front of me with a grin on her face. Her blonde hair was tied up in a high pony tail with her bangs dropping down on her face. She wore a baby pink tank top and white short shorts.

"What the hell is in your hand?" she said and pointed to the gift in my hands.

I grinned and shoved it into her. "It's a gift, duh!"

"You didn't, Kairi."

"Oh. I did." I smiled some more and entered my old dorm room as Namine closed the door. Everything looked the same as it did last time. My bed was neatly made with a mess of clothes on top. The same floor length mirrors were in the exact same spot. My old drawer was now stuffed with some of Namine's things and even the curtains were the same as last time. I guess some things never change. "It's weird being in here."

"It's weird having you here…" Namine said as we both took a seat on our beds. Well, my old bed. "It's been so long…" she held the gift in her hand and smiled. "You're so extra. Why'd you get me this?"

I smoothed out the kinks in my jeans and shrugged. "I've missed you. I needed to give you something since I've been so stupid about this all."

"This fight was truly immature." Namine said and spun the gift around in her hands. "But you know what's even more immature?"

"What's that?" I asked.

"The fact that I'm dying to open this and find out what's inside." she then shook her head. "But I can't take this from you, I didn't get you anything!"

I shrugged and pointed to a shirt that was lying on the bed beside her. "Ok. Give me that shirt and we'll be even."

Namine turned around, picked up the shirt then tossed it to me. "Merry Christmas!" she yelled before tearing open the gift and staring at the card with awe. She slowly lifted it up, mouth wide open. "K-K-Kairi…"

I felt good inside to see that Namine really loved my present. "Close your mouth. I'm not Roxas…" I grinned evilly as Namine's mouth clamped shut and she blushed.

"I can't believe you got this for me, Kairi!" she squealed and jumped from her seat to tackle me. "You're the bestest friend ever!"

I hugged her back. "You're welcome. And this shirt of yours is pretty rad if I do say so myself!"

"Ok. Ok. Before this slips my mind…" Namine let go of me and smiled. "I think Roxas would be fine if we became friends again. We talked about it and he agrees that it's simply too childish to keep us away just because him and Sora had this big fight going on."

"Really? That's great!" then I remembered how Sora wouldn't approve of this at all. "But…Sora…"

"Kairi." Namine instantly put her hand on my arm. "What's been going on with you and Sora?"

"He's not the same anymore. I don't know what's wrong with him. He's either always playing video games or wanting to have sex with me. I don't even feel like he loves me anymore." I burst into tears as I finished off my sentence. "I don't understand what's wrong with him. He doesn't even talk to me!"

"Has this been happening ever since we stopped talking?"

I shook my head. "Only about since last month-"

"Wait!" Namine yelled. I looked up at her and her eyes were dilated to the size of spaceships. "You guys had sex? Oh my god!"

I managed to smile at Namine's freak out. "Calm down. The first time we did it I knew he loved me."

Namine's eyes were still wide. "Didn't it…hurt?"

"Namine! I'm bawling my eyes out right now because of my stupid boyfriend and you're asking me about sex?" I started to laugh and Namine just stared at me strangely.

"Way to PMS, Kairi!"

"Oh god." I stopped laughing and remembered something that I needed to tell Namine. "You won't believe how bad I was PMSing this one time."

"What happened?"

"I ran into my room crying because we weren't friends. Sora was so worried, he didn't know what was wrong with me." I tried to hide my laughter until I was done telling the story. "I told him I was crying because I didn't have you to give me an extra tampon when I needed it most!" I started to laugh at how stupid I had sounded at that time. Namine was also laughing as well.

"Seriously? Oh, wow. I've never heard of someone crying over a tampon in my life!"

"I guess I'm one in a million…" I shrugged. Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard.

"Oh shit." Namine jumped up.

"Is it Roxas?" I wiped at my eyes and stood up. "Should I hide or something?"

"Wait." she said. "Just sit there."

"Ok." I did as I was told. Namine wandered over to the door and opened it up. Sure enough, it was Roxas. He was like a little jumping bean, his excitement instantly making me feel better. He and Namine spoke at the door until Namine finally dragged him inside.

"But we have to-" Roxas stopped talking as soon as he saw me. "K-Kairi?"

"Hi, Roxas." I smiled at him. He just kept following Namine until they were both sitting across from me.

"What are you. Wait… are you guys-?" he looked over at Namine. "You guys are friends again?"

"Yeah. Are you… ok with that?" Namine clutched Roxas' hand, making me feel a tang of jealousy.

"Yeah… that's great! Now you won't have to whine all the time!" Roxas grinned and then looked over at me. "Nice to finally talk to you again… but does So-?"

"No. He doesn't know anything." I replied.

"Oh. Ok. So… am I ruining your little get together?" Roxas asked.

"Nah. I'll leave now if you really want her." I stood up and winked at the two.

"No, no!" Roxas protested. "Don't leave! I'll go away if you want!"

"It's ok! I'll be back tomorrow, if I can." I smiled and walked away.

"Aw, Kairi, don't go!" Namine said. The two walked with me towards the door.

"We'll only be away for a few hours, Nam. Not another five months. Don't worry." I said and opened up the door.

"Ok. Text me!" Namine said.

"Will do."

"Bye, Kairi." Roxas smiled. I smiled back at him then waved to the two.

Now to go home to a dead Sora. Yay!

* * *

I KNOW YOU'RE EXCITED FOR THIS STORY. BUT GOSH GUYS, REVIEW SOMETHING ELSE, OKAY D;? Tell me if I made any mistakes in my writing! Tell me if my context is bad. Tell me what you think will happen next. Tell me other things than "you're story is great, update asap!"

OKAY? OKAY :].

SO YEAH.

REVIEW. And make the review count this time :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**May 30_**

_I'm so glad that I found out the real reason behind it all. And I'm also so glad that he accepted the fact that we're best friends again. But I still feel that there's something wrong. Something very wrong that's making me sick to my stomach._

**May 10_Roxas**

"Ok, so the guy with the giant key has to kill that freaky looking monster. And then he has to-" I looked away from the TV and looked over at Namine who was lying down on the other side of the sofa with her feet on my lap. "Are you sleeping on me? You're not even going to listen to my explanation of the best game ever?" I tried to sound sad with that baby voice that I always seemed to use around Namine.

Namine slowly opened her eyelid and looked over at me, "I'm just resting my eyes! I'm not sleeping…" she dropped her head back on the pillow and stared off at the TV.

I resumed my game and started to play. "Ok, so you see, the guy has to rescue his two best frie-"

"Mhhhm." she murmured before I even got the chance to finish my sentence.

Ok. "See! Now I have to fight his best friend because he's all of a sudden evil!" I yelled and started to mash at my buttons. "I could never beat this part of the game! Axel would always beat it for me-"

"Mhhhhhm."

Even though the most epic battle of the entire game was about to commence, I paused it and turned to Namine. She was obviously fast asleep because her mouth was opened slightly and she seemed so peaceful.

It took everything in me to let go of the video game controller in my hand and get up off the sofa. I hope Namine knew what I was doing for her.

I slowly slipped my hands under Namine and lifted her off the sofa (remember, I'm tanked now, so it was actually pretty easy to lift her up). I don't actually know why I didn't just let her sleep on the couch, but I guess my dorm room's bed was more comfortable for her.

She murmured something and rubbed her faced against my stomach. I smirked at her sleepiness and carried on towards the bed. It was only 5:30 on a Wednesday, so I had no idea why she was so tired.

I finally reached the bed and carefully placed her down. She rubbed at her eyes and I just kept grinning at her.

"Well, good morning." I took a seat on the bed beside her.

Namine rubbed at her eye again while staring straight at me.

Wasn't creepy at all…

Randomly, she pulled my shoulder down and crashed her lips into mine. I had no idea what had happened during that one minute sleep of hers, but damn, I was happy that it did happen.

Namine fell back onto the pillow while we were still kissing. My heart was pretty much about to pop out of my chest because I was so nervous.

Namine and I have kissed on a bed before, sure. But there was something about this time that made me think Namine wanted to grab me on the spot and make love to me.

And knowing Namine, I was right.

She slowly started to unbutton my yellow plaid shirt.

Was I suppose to continue this?

I loved Namine and all, but I don't think I was ready.

Wait, Roxas, isn't it usually the girl who's not ready?

…I need to stop being a girl.

"Namine…" I pulled away quickly and jumped off of her.

"Hi." she replied joyfully.

"Uh…"

It took a while, but Namine finally came back to life. "Am I- do you think we're moving too fas- do you want to even-" she stuttered crazily.

"No, no, no!" I replied panicky.

"Wait, so then why'd you stop?" she frowned.

"Well, I…" I scratched the back of my head. "I don't want to do it… not now…"

"But-" she sounded like she was about to cry.

"I still love you and everything Namine, god, don't cry!" I tackled her back onto the bed and held her close. She laughed and said something into my chest. When I pulled away from her I leaned on my elbow and stared at her. "When the hell did you get so horny?"

Namine turned bright pink. She quickly looked away as I started to roar with laughter. "Sorry! It's not my fault I love you!" she whined and smacked me in the side. "Stop laughing at me!"

I tried to stifle my laughter. "S-sorry." I took a deep breath in and went into a more serious tone. "How about we actually plan this?"

"That's so classic." she groaned and looked up at the bunk on top of us.

I mimicked her position. "Horny girl."

"Stop it!" she whined and smacked me in the stomach, making me lose my breath.

"My birthday's coming up."

"Your birthday isn't until over a month." she turned to me and frowned.

I shrugged and kissed her. "My birthday or you're just going to have to find some random prostitute on the street."

Namine scrunched her eyebrows together and when I thought she was going to hit me again, she just hugged me closely. "I hate how much I love you."

"Love you more!" I grinned as Namine started to sing the song Birthday Sex. "God, Namine. You seriously are horny."

"So? Maybe I'm on my period or something!" Namine pulled away.

I grimaced and jumped up. "You wanted to make love to me while you were bleeding from your…" I shivered just thinking about the scenario. I then started to feel sick in my stomach. "Shit, I think I'm going to puke."

"Here! I know what'll help you!" Namine jumped off the bed and ran towards her purse. She shuffled in it for a few seconds while I tried to keep the burger I ate for lunch inside my stomach. "Here catch!" Namine shouted as I turned and opened up my hands.

What landed in my hands was the most disgusting thing in the world.

A tampon.

I squealed and flung it away, falling off the bed in horror while Namine's laugh rang in my ears.

Sometimes, I wish I was gay.

But just then, Namine stopped laughing and started to kiss me while I lay on the floor.

I change my mind about the gay thing.

**May 30_Sora**

I sat on the couch in my dorm look like the fattest man alive. My eyes were glued to the television screen as I played some video games with two bags of popcorn under my arm and three Coke cans sitting on the floor. Not to mention that I was lying on the couch like a lazy man.

I was bored, shut up.

I mashed at the buttons on my video game controller with my right hand while stuffing my face with popcorn with my left. I had nothing much to do so I was playing up on some video games. Well, I should probably start on my science homework, but I would've gotten bored just by opening up my books.

But you know what was still lingering in my mind? Where the hell was Kairi? She would usually be in my room at this time, probably spazzing out at me about some of the most random shit ever.

"Sora?" Kairi opened up my door and entered my room.

Speaking of the devi- I mean… speaking of the angel…!

"Where have you been?" I paused my video games and turned to her, dropping one of my bags of popcorn all over the ground. "Shit."

"Sora, we need to talk." she closed the door and stood in one spot.

I rolled my eyes. "Ok. What did I do wrong, now?"

"See! You're so rude to me!" here came the waterworks. "You're never nice to me anymore!" Kairi's bottom lip quivered as she started to bawl her eyes out. I sat in my spot and put my hands behind my head. I was used to this, now.

"What's wrong, Kairi?" I sounded just as bored as I was.

"You're so rude to me! Didn't I already say this!" she shouted loudly. I pulled the blanket from my body up over my head.

"Y-yeah…you said this alread-d-dy…"

"Why are you hiding from me?" she shouted again. No matter what, I could never deal with Kairi's shouts. I could feel her stomp over to my spot on the sofa.

"H-hiding? I'm not hiding!" I poked my head out and screamed like a girl when I saw that Kairi's face was right in front of mine.

"Why are you screaming then?" her face seemed to get angrier and angrier by the second. She then grabbed my two cheeks with her thumb and forefinger and squished them together. "You think I'm ugly, huh? That's why you're hiding from!"

"Nuh!" I managed to say. It was the truth though, Kairi was the most beautiful girl that I've ever known. Except when she was in scary-freaky-angry-Kairi mode… "Yo' bootiful!" I said with my squished cheeks.

"What did you say?" she sneered.

"I wuv woo!" I said before bringing my face up and kissing her.

Kairi was the first to pull away. And once again, she was in tears. "See! Look what you're doing!"

"What'd I do? What'd I do?" I sat up and grabbed her hands. "You know what? You're right, we do need to talk."

"No! I don't want to talk!" Kairi stopped her crying. "I think we just need a break." she ripped her hands out of my grip and started to walk away.

"Wait! What?" I tried to jump up but I was tangled up in my blanket and my video game controllers so I ended up doing a flip and flopping to the ground. I looked up at Kairi to make sure she wasn't gone yet, and guess what? She was laughing…

"Y-you're s-so clumsy!" she laughed at me, but I just kept a straight face on.

"Okay, Kairi." I untangled myself and stood up and brushed my shirt. She was still laughing her ass off. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What?"

"Watch. You were just laughing and now you're about to start bawling your eyes out. This has been going on forever, why won't you stop?" I stared at her, but my assumption was wrong, it didn't look like she was about to cry.

"You're always ignoring me…" she whispered.

"And I'm ignoring you because of how you're acting! Whenever we're together, you keep changing your moods every five seconds! Of course I've dealt with this before, you're a girl and you PMS and stuff but this is just too overboard!" I scratched my head because I rarely flipped out at Kairi like that. It felt so weird.

"So you still love me?" now she was about to cry.

"What the hell, Kairi? It's been almost two years since we've been together and I don't think I've ever stopped loving you!" I smiled and ran up to her. I hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "If that's what you were worried about, I guess you don't need to be worried anymore."

Kairi hugged me back, without switching moods this time, "I love you, Sora."

"I love you too." I grinned.

"But…I've got one thing to say…" I pulled away and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I…well… Namine and I are friends again…"

I widened my eyes then used my forefinger to lift Kairi's dropped head up. When she was finally looking at me, I grinned again. "Well, finally! It's been so long since I've slapped that cousin of mine!"

Kairi grinned back. "You're so stupid!"

I kissed her again. "You're stupid for loving someone stupid."

**May 17_Riku**

"Do you have an 8?" I looked at my deck then up at Xion who was sitting across from me.

"Go fish."

I grabbed the top card off the deck and looked at the 4 of hearts before putting it into my deck.

"Do you have a 4?"

"Maybe…" I hated how she was so good at this game. Xion grinned and held her hand out, awaiting to steal my card. Instead, I threw my cards onto the table. "I don't want to play anymore!"

"You suck." Xion pouted and walked away from the kitchen table. She slumped down onto the couch and I slowly walked over to her.

"What do we do now?"

Xion shrugged and pointed to the TV. "Lets watch a movie!"

"Are we actually going to watch the movie or just make out throughout the whole thing?" I smirked at Xion and walked over to the movie cabinet. "What do you want to watch?"

"I don't know. How about Finding Nemo?" Xion replied.

"We're definitely going to be making out then." I groaned.

"What? Are you kidding me? Finding Nemo is the best movie ever!" Xion sat up.

"You say that about every Disney movie." I flipped through the huge collection of movies in the cabinet.

"Shut up. Disney's the best and you know it."

I laughed at how kiddish Xion was then went back to searching, but instead, something in the corner of my eye caught my attention. I stood up and walked around the cabinet.

"What're you doing?" Xion asked.

"Look what I found!" I exclaimed and pulled out a huge and dusty album looking book. "It's a photo album."

"You creep!" she yelled as I started to put it back where I found it. "No, wait! Bring it over here."

"Hypocrite." I grinned and brought the album over to her. I sat down beside her and opened up the dusty old thing. On the first page was a piece of paper that had been badly glued with the words:

Aqua, Terra and Ven's childhood photos!

"That's obviously Aqua's writing." Xion pointed out as I flipped the page to see pictures of all three of them when they were babies. Xion and I crept the book even more and we both awed and laughed at the pictures in the book.

That was until I stumbled upon this one picture of… Ven…

"What the fuck?" I yelled with wide eyes as I stared at the picture of Ven in a little black suit. His hair was shorter and he was very young.

"What's the matter, Riku?" Xion asked and stared at the picture. "He looks a lot like Roxas, we went through this already!"

"That's not why I'm staring at this picture…" I whispered and pointed to two little kids in the background of the picture.

Ven was standing in a busy hall with a lot of dressed up people. The two kids that I were pointing at in the background was a silver haired boy and a blondie.

"Riku…is that you?" Xion's eyes were just as wide as mine.

"And Namine."

"You two have met before?"

"I don't remember but…" I pointed to the picture again. "You can see someone in front of us taking a picture. That picture is at my house in Destiny Islands inside one of my photo albums." I sighed and looked up at Xion. "I was going to bring it back in January, but it seemed to slip my mind when I was packing my stuff. But I have that picture. And in the background there was a little blonde boy. I thought it was Roxas, but I guess it's really…"

"…Ven…" Xion finished off for me.

"Don't you sometimes wonder who Ven is? No two people on Earth can look that closely alike." I closed the book and held it in my lap.

"Yeah… I actually do. But I just sometimes push it out of my head. I've learned a lot from wrong assumptions." Xion shrugged and sat back on the sofa.

"You wanna be a spy with me?"

"Are you going to creep on Ven?"

"He's so quiet. Remember how Aqua's always pointing that out? She always says that he's been acting different ever since we came here."

"Right."

"Maybe…"

"Maybe he knows stuff?" Xion asked. I nodded my head as the door swung open and Xion and I nearly pissed ourselves. I quickly shoved the album under a cushion and grabbed Xion's head and started to kiss her.

"Whoa! Get a room!"

I pulled away from Xion who was giggling. "Oh, it's just you, Axel."

"What the hell was up with that, Riku?" Xion asked from under me.

"Well, normally two people don't just sit on a sofa looking at a blank TV screen. I had to make it seem like we were occupied." I grinned at her and sat back. Axel was searching the fridge for something to drink.

"So, what's up you two?" Axel walked over and took a seat in between Xion and I. He chugged his soda can.

I reached for the album and put it back to where it belongs. Axel was too caught up in his conversation with Xion to even notice what I was doing. Before heading back, I tossed Finding Nemo over to Xion.

"Oh fuck no, please don't tell me we're watching this movie!" Axel groaned.

"You know I love it!" Xion smiled.

"I'd rather gossip some more. I guess I see why you girls do way too much of it now." Axel grinned.

"Wait, who were you guys gossiping about?" I asked and took a seat beside Axel. Even though I was only a few steps away from them, I still didn't hear what they were talking about.

I think I need to clean my ears…

"Ven." Axel replied. "That guy needs to give Roxas' looks back!"

"Aw, don't be so mean, Axel. He's really nice." Xion frowned.

"I feel like he's hiding something though."

"Same here!" I said excitedly. "I guess we're all on the same page!"

Suddenly, the door swung open. My quick reflexes instantly kicked in and I jumped over Axel to start kissing Xion again.

"Ew! Why the fuck are you two doing this on top of me?" Axel yelled and pushed me off of him. I fell to the ground while Xion and I were laughing our asses off.

"Seems to me like you guys are having a fun threesome…" Aqua set down a large brown paper bag filled with groceries while Ven trailed behind her.

We all gave each other awkward looks before bursting out into laughter.

* * *

Seems to me like everybody wants to have sex in this story -_-"

I'm sorry for the long wait, reviewers! I've been busy so I haven't gotten any time to write.

I guess I kinda gave up on rewriting TALS xD. It's too boring, haha, I have no idea why you guys even liked that story D:

Anyways, I've got to end this soon and start working on Marshmallows and Swingsets!

If you review, I'll promise to get the next chapter up sooner :]!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**June 2_**

_I found something really important today and I don't know if I should tell Xion or not…_

**May 31_Sora**

I nervously held Kairi's hand as she dragged me towards Namine's room. Today was the day that I would have to finally face Roxas, my cousin that I've been in a fight with for a few months.

Kairi happily skipped through the halls (thank god she wasn't having any mood swings right now) until we stood in front of the door. She had said that Namine and Roxas were awaiting on the other side of this door for us. I took a huge breath in before Kairi knocked on the door. Then I thought to myself, how was I supposed to approach Roxas? With a happy hello? No, we're cousins, we're closer than that. Was I supposed to jump on him? Nah, that was too homo. But we were cousins and homo is something that we're both supposed to joke about-

You know what? I'll just go with the flow. Whatever happens, happens.

The door slowly opened and Namine stood on the other side in an pale blue dress. She seemed to have shrunk, but then again I'm always growing. Her smile was the same, though. She was still warm-hearted too.

"Sora!" she yelled and instantly ran up to me. She gave me a big hug, catching me by surprise since Namine and I were never really close.

"Hello!" I answered back with as much, or more, enthusiasm. Hey, I'm Sora, I'm _all_ about energy!

"And hello to you too, missy!" Namine giggled and hugged Kairi. "Come inside you guys!"

"Ok…" I said and took Kairi's hand again. I quickly leaned down and whispered into her ear, "that was so weird."

"She's trying to rekindle your love, remember how you didn't want her to be in our lives?" Kairi whispered back.

"Right…" I murmured to myself and walked into the room.

Roxas was on Namine's bed, texting on his phone. He looked up and he and I caught each others eyes.

I think it was love at first sight.

We're cousins, I'm kidding with you.

"H-hi…" I froze and said to him. Roxas just stared up at me blankly. I could feel Namine and Kairi gossiping with their eyes or whatever the hell girls do to silently communicate at times like this.

"Hey." he said oh-so-casually.

Fucking Roxas. Only he would be the one to keep it plain and simple.

He then got up and stood across from me. Since he was sitting down, I didn't notice how big he had gotten. His arms were less lankier, his height had increased drastically and his hair was now drooping all over his face.

I quickly looked down at myself and inwardly groaned.

I seriously needed to get some muscle if I wanted to compete with Riku… and now Roxas.

I suddenly felt the sudden urge to run up to him and hug him. What the hell, not only was Kairi rubbing off on me but I think I was actually going to follow through with this process.

And so I did. I ran up to Roxas and gave him a hug. A manly hug, ok? Surprisingly, Roxas hugged me back as we patted each other in the shoulder. I heard Kairi and Namine aw in the background as I started to chuckle.

"This is so gay." I laughed which also brought laughter to Roxas.

"Fucking missed you older cousin." Roxas socked me in the arm. Shit. It actually hurt.

"Ow…!" I rubbed my arm. "Seems like you've gotten stronger."

"I got jacked up just in case, you know, you ever came around to trying to beat me up." Roxas grinned. "So what's with the sudden meet up?" Roxas took a seat on the bed. I did the same as Kairi and Namine also followed.

"I think our girlfriends have been pulling a secret Romeo and Juliet on us and meeting up when we weren't paying attention." the awkwardness was disappearing and it was soon starting to feel like old times again.

"You guys just needed to get over yourselves!" Kairi shouted. I felt Kairi's emotions starting to rage. "I swear that fight we had back those few months ago was a waste of-"

"Uhh, Kai… do you need a drink of water or something?" Namine stared at her and I could sense that she actually had no idea why Kairi was acting up like that.

"Yes!" Kairi shouted and stood up angrily. She stomped out of the room with Namine trailing behind her.

"Uh…" Roxas looked at me and I knew it was time to come up with something quick.

"I think they were just making something up to get us alone…?" I shrugged and Roxas just nodded accordingly. "How about we catch up, five months is a long time!"

Roxas just grinned with a huge nod on his goofy face. Even though I also had a smile on my face the whole time I chilled with my cousin, Roxas, I still couldn't help but think about Kairi's PMSing problem.

**May 20_Namine**

I smiled after having that talk with Kairi.

We were going to be friends again!

I happily walked towards the art room with the shitload of art supplies in my hands.

Right. Art.

I was behind on an extra art project that I was working on to bring up my mark and I don't think my supply teacher was going to be too happy about this. The teacher that worked in the art room on weekends was always a drag towards me. I guess he just wasn't a fan of me or something, I don't know.

But, I did know that now was my time to myself and I should just take everyone else who was trying to invade my mind, out.

I quietly entered the art room and walked across the supply teacher's desk. He grumbled something that sounded like alien talk as I pulled out my life sized replica figure. The body's proportion was a perfect guy figure. His legs were lengthy and his feet were huge. The face was also sculpted nicely but it was just the hair that I had a problem with.

I was itching to make the hair brown… but I have no idea why…

I walked over to the bin with all the hair in it. Yes, hair. This school was so rich that these art classes had hair shipped to them. Of course the hair could be used for cancer patients and such but it seems that TTBS decided to take away from those poor patients. Sometime back a few years ago some people at this school had a protest and they complained about the hair and eventually Principal gave up and decided to stick with animal hairs.

But before you get me, animal lovers, the hair that is in the bin in front of me wasn't taken away from animals out of their will. It was just that they had to get haircuts and we got the scraps!

So anyways, I picked out a bunch of hair from the brunette pile. What's-his-face (the art teacher) was staring me down as I picked up the hair.

Why did he always stare at me?

I walked back over to my wonderful figure. The smile pasted on his face was making me flutter inside. The only other person that did that was Roxas.

That thought made me stop walking and just stare at my figure. For some reason it was oddly resembling someone rather familiar…

"Ahem."

I spun around and What's-his-face was staring at me. "Y-yeah?"

"You've been staring at that for about ten minutes now. Just making sure you didn't just get possessed." he smiled.

His smile was actually pretty gorgeous.

Well, now that I think about it… his eyes were pretty too…

And his jaw line…

And his cheekbones…

What the hell was happening?

"You can call me Marluxia. Sorry for acting like a dick towards you for the past… well, while."

I giggled. "Namine, but you already knew that."

"Ok. Story time, do you mind if I rant?" Marluxia asked. I shook my head and he grinned. "Well, you see, I just graduated from this school a few months ago and I've decided that I'm going to take another year here at TTBS because I want to get more education in the arts category so I can get into this really good college."

"Oh!" I said. "No wonder you look so young!"

"I'm just two years older than you. Nothing much on that." he shrugged. He then pointed to my figure. "So what are you making? You seem rather good at what you're doing so that's why I haven't decided to help you."

"Well." I looked at it and titled my head to the side to get a better view. "I've had… experience." the memories of me making the Kairi look-a-like replayed in my head.

"Really? Do you make life size figures all the time or something?" Marluxia asked.

I looked at him and smiled. "Yeah. Kinda." That fake smile was so pathetic. But hey, I didn't want Marluxia, my new friend, to know about that. But he went to this school, he had to know some gossip…

"Do you always blank out like that?" Marluxia burst my train of thought.

"Sorry. There's a lot going on right now." I sighed and started to pack up my stuff.

"Oh. Ok."

I silently packed my stuff and left the art room with a goodbye to my new friend. As soon as I left the room I checked my phone, a message from Roxas was displayed on my phone.

Thinking of Roxas at this time made me feel queasy because he doesn't know the whole story about the dead Kairi incident…

**June 1_Riku**

"Pinch, punch, first day of the month." was how I was awoken this morning by Xion and her ball of crazy hair. I groaned and stretched out my arms as Xion jumped on me like almost every other morning. "Happy June!"

I groaned again and fell back on my pillow. I sleepily shoved Xion off of me. "Shut up, Xion. It's morning."

"Yeah. A morning on a Thursday. It's school, get up." Xion giggled and put her head on my chest.

I smiled down at Xion. "Sometimes I just want to stab your face."

"WHAT THE HELL?" Xion yelled and jumped off of me. "Stab my face?"

I burst out into laughter and sat up. I rubbed my eyes and flicked my hair away from my face. "Perfect way to get you off of me, huh?"

"You're so weird sometimes, Riku." Xion jumped off the bed, picked up her towel and headed for the bathroom.

Sometimes, I think I love life so much I just want to consider not going back to Twilight Town.

**_o_**

"Yo, ho, ho, a pirates life for me." Axel gleamed in the sunlight as he stood on top of the sofa with a rolled up paper in his hand and an eye patch over his eye.

"Quickly! Row the boats mates! Or we won't get to our destination on time!" Xion said with her pirate hat and a huge wooden spoon in her hand. She was making actions as if she were rowing the boat.

I turned my head and looked at Aqua. "Sometimes I wonder what these guys are smoking…"

Aqua still had a 'WTF' look splattered on her face. Her wide eyes told me that she too was thinking what I was thinking. "I'm just going to back out of the door again and go pick up Ven from school…"

Never mind. We were thinking differently.

**June 1_Axel**

"Row faster!" I yelled to Xion from the top of the sofa.

"I'm rowing, I'm rowing!" Xion giggled as she kept rowing with her giant wooden spoon.

"Watch out! Ninja attack!" Riku suddenly jumped onto our ship and attacked Xion with a bunch of little star shaped pieces of paper.

"Ew! Get out of here filthy ninja!" Xion giggled as the two attacked each others faces.

I stared down at the two lovebirds for a few seconds and watched as they embraced each others presence. There was a strange feeling going around in my body that made me feel sick as I watched them.

So I jumped right off the sofa, threw the paper in my hand onto the table and ripped off the eye patch on my face. I walked straight towards my room as Xion and Riku both called after me.

When I entered my room I sat straight on my bed and groaned.

What the hell was wrong with me?

Thinking about it for a while actually brought an answer into my head: I was jealous.

As I thought about the jealousy that was building up inside me, I looked over to my left and looked at my untouched phone. I picked it up and looked through my contacts, finding the number that I was looking for.

Larxene's number.

**June 1_Riku**

I sleepily opened my eyes and immediately looked over to Xion's side of the bed. Just a habit I guessed. She was lying down staring up at the ceiling. I barely recognized her because of the little light. I glanced over at the clock and it was almost 4 am.

"What are you doing up?" I asked.

"I wonder what they're doing in Twilight Town right now. Roxas and Namine and Kairi and Sora and… and everyone." her eyes never left the ceiling.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Just a few minutes before you." she looked over at me. "Wanna get me a glass of water?"

I groaned and forced myself up. "I hate you." I said and kissed her on the cheek as I dragged myself over to the kitchen. I quietly yawned and slumped over to the fridge and grabbed a bottled water. At this time and at this level of tiredness, I was having so much difficulty even carrying the lightweight bottle.

As I was walking back towards my room, I heard something funky and unusual in some of the other rooms. As I passed Axel's room, I saw a very tiny light under the door. Was he on the laptop at this time of night?

But it wasn't Axel's room. I continued down the hall towards Terra and Aqua's room and let me just say that I really wish I didn't. The two were obviously getting it on and I'm still wondering how Axel was even living in the room beside theirs.

Lastly was Ven's room.

As I passed it I heard quiet murmuring. He was obviously talking on the phone with someone and he sounded angry too. I decided it was time to be ninja again and try and listen in on this conversation. I got down on the floor and put my ear to the door crack at the bottom.

"I don't know how you're doing… what if they… someone will get hurt… I just don't… I still do hate him… sometimes I do want him dead… but his best friends fucking… they live with me!"

I jumped up, making a little cracking noise in the floor. Shit shit shit shit shit. I clutched the water bottle and bolted to our room. I opened up the door and shut it quickly…

But there was something wrong with this picture…

Xion was beautifully sleeping on the bed… it was Axel.

His laptop's light flickered as if he just closed the lid and it illuminated his red hair.

"Riku, what the-"

I jumped onto him and grabbed his mouth. "SH! JUST SH!" I whispered as I heard footsteps in the hallway. I quickly jumped into Axel's blankets as he started to silently swear some more.

"What the fuck are you doing in my bed!" Axel whisper-screamed. He shoved me off the bed and I went tumbling to the ground laughing.

"Axel! I said shut up!" I groaned because my arm was twisted the wrong way. I stayed in my spot as I heard the footsteps come closer to Axel's door.

Suddenly the door opened, and I knew that we were definitely going to be toast now… The lights turned on and I heard the door close. As I looked under the bed towards the door, I saw tiny feet that definitely didn't belong to Ven.

"Axel? Riku's gone!" Xion whispered as Axel groaned and sat up. I jumped up, still holding Xion's water bottle and grinned.

"Ta-da!"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Xion tiredly rubbed her eyes and let out a yawn.

"I was sleeping over in Axel's room for the night. Duh." I smiled happily at Axel but he just looked away. He seemed to be annoyed. But he's Axel, he's not supposed to ever get annoyed.

"Oh really?" Xion's face brightened up. "Can I join the slumber party?" she grinned as I grinned too. Xion then ran over to the bottom of the bed and planted herself down. I did the same while smoothly grabbing her hand and placing the water bottle into it. "Well, finally! I've been waiting for a while for this!" she giggled.

"Sorry for the slow service, princess." I pecked her on the cheek and she fell down onto the bed, giggling. I grinned and jumped onto her, tickling her all over her sides.

"Stop it, Riku!" she said through her laughs when Axel suddenly whipped the blankets off of himself and jumped off the bed. Xion and I exchanged nervous glances. I guess we both forgot that Axel was in the room with us. "Wait, Axel!"

"If you two wanted to have a fucking love fest did you guys really need me watching?" Axel ran out of the room with the slam of a door before we even had a chance to say anything.

"Shit." I looked at Xion and pulled her up. "What's up with him?"

"I don't know…"

"You're his best friend." I looked back at her as I opened up the door to a lighten hallway, "you should know."

"What's happening?" Ven's door was open and he was standing in the doorway. He was rubbing his eyes as if he were sleepy even though his hair was in its perfect form showing that he didn't really sleep.

"Axel just stormed out…" Xion said. I looked away from Ven because the conversation he was having with whomever was still replaying in my mind. As I was staring down at Xion I noticed that she was staring at Ven. That's when I glanced back at him and noticed he was just in his boxers.

I grabbed Xion's hand and spun her around. I leaned in and kissed her to let her know who her man is.

Shut up… I wasn't jealous!

"Um…" Ven coughed and I pulled away from Xion and looked over at him.

"Oh. Sorry." I muttered as Xion just stood there confused.

That's when Aqua and Terra burst out from their room with their hair in crazier positions than even Sora's spiked up head.

Xion suddenly started to laugh. I don't think anyone got what she was laughing at until she actually pointed it out. "Your shirt is on backwards, Aqua…"

Aqua looked down at her shirt, "shit!" she yelled and scrambled back into the room leaving Terra at the door almost as red as a rose.

"There's nothing wrong, Terra." Ven told Terra even though he hadn't asked yet. He then went into his room and closed the door "night everyone!"

"Ok! Night then!" Terra awkwardly disappeared into his room.

I looked down at Xion again and dragged her into our room. "You see? This all happened because you wanted water."

We both took our places on our bed and Xion got under the covers. "Oh ,shut up!" she said. "So anyways, what was up with that random kiss?"

"I wanted you to know that I love you."

Xion snorted. "Whatever. Goodnight!" she turned around.

"Night." I said to her as Ven's voice pretty much had itself on repeat in my head.

"but his best friends fucking… they live with me!"

Was I supposed to warn Xion?

I looked over at her and she was pretty much dead already. I watched as she slept.

Xion had enough stress in her life because of Seifer, her cutting, Roxas, everything. She didn't need more problems right now.

But I really did need to tell somebody of this soon because someone might get hurt…

* * *

SO SORRY I MADE YOU GUYS WAIT SO LONG FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER D;!

Gaaaaaaah, I still love you all and I'd reaaaally appreciate it if I got more reviews (:

So, anyways, one more chapter and Marshmallows and Swing Sets will be done so I'm going to be pretty much 100 percent focused on this story :D.

What do you guys think is up with Namine and her figure? What about Ven and his conversation? And how about Kairi?

Review, review, review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**June 3_**

_You don't understand how much I'm scared for her._

**June 2_Roxas**

"It's almost your birthday!" Namine suddenly exclaimed as we strolled the outskirts of the school.

I groaned. "That also means my mom's coming back." I slumped down until I was sitting cross legged on the grass. People were scattered everywhere out in the almost summer heat trying to cool down under the shades of trees. I have no idea why they didn't just go inside the air conditioned school, well, maybe I did know, the just wanted to embrace the coming of summer.

Namine plummeted to the ground beside me, her school coloured skirt flowering on its way down. "That also means we'll have to do something about Soxy-Woxy, right?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. What the hell did she just say? "Huh?"

"Socks."

I made an O with my mouth. "True. We haven't been back home lately, you wanna go this weekend?"

Namine shrugged. "I don't really have anything to do anyways. Maybe we can also invite Sora and Kairi?"

My head descended to the ground until I was lying down on the grass and staring up at the blazing sun. I raised my hands up to block the sun from burning my eyes.

"Or we could always go alone…" she traced circles on my stomach, making me get goose bumps everywhere. The way she seductively rolled those words off her mouth made me a little bit sick.

I instantly jumped up. "God, Namine. Are you just trying to get in a stupid girly competition with Kairi or something?" Namine didn't reply, instead she just stared at me, lost. "Why do you want to have sex so badly?"

Namine frowned. "I love you."

"Namine…" I started to pull grass out of the ground and throw them into a pile.

"That's the only reason. Swear. Hasn't Sora even told you that they've already had sex anyways?"

My head bounced up and my eyes widened. What had she just said to me? "_What_?"

Namine stared back at me again in shock. "Oh! He didn't tell you, did he?"

"No!" I relaxed my features and thought about what had just been told to me. "Well, they've been dating for almost, what? Two years now? They've got a pretty good reason to have sex with each other." I shrugged and Namine groaned before falling to the ground in a similar way that I fell.

"God, Roxas. Why don't you just want to do it?" she stared up at the sky as I continued to pick at the grass.

"Fine." I said, tossing the grass onto her before tossing my whole body atop of her as well. I grabbed her face and started to kiss her. If someone were to be watching us right now they'd probably think we were some top notch sluts trying to get it on in the middle of the field. Well, the position we were in definitely sent different types of messages to everyone around us right now.

I finally pulled away from Namine and she looked like she wanted to hide under a brown paper bag. "Roxas! What the hell?"

I got up off of her and sat on the grass. "Didn't you want to have sex? I was getting ready."

Namine snorted and sat up. She scanned the area before darting bullets with her eyes at me. "Everyone is staring at us and whispering."

"Hey! Like I said, _you_ were the one who wanted to have sex!" I grinned at her as she started to blush even more from the embarrassment.

"So anyways…" she was starting to pick at the grass too. "Why don't you want to do it right now?"

I shrugged. "It's my first time. And I hope it's _your_ first time. I want it to be special, not some cheap boring non-romantic type of thing."

Namine smiled and sat closer to me. She rested her head on my shoulder. "That's why I love you. You always know what to do, and how to do it."

I chuckled. "That's just how I roll. And guess what?"

"What?"

"I know exactly what I'm going to do right now, and how I'm going to do it." I smiled down at her.

"Oh? What's tha-?"

I kissed her before she could even finish her sentence.

**June 3_Xion**

I strolled down the streets of Radiant Garden. God only knew where I was headed to at the moment. The lovely quiet streets gave me a nice feel of a happy ol' town, unlike Twilight Town where everywhere it was party, party, _party_. The streets were always filled with pedestrians, tourists, you name it. And the best part was obviously the sunset. I've been pretty much living my whole life in Twilight Town in all sorts of families houses and whenever the family was one that I disliked, I would look to the sun as my best friend. The sun was always there for me, even when it was dark. I would endlessly sit at the window and stare out at the sunset, thinking of the day that I would be able to find my real parents and live a happily ever after.

That never happened.

Anyways, I walked all the way to a small little house that was at the edge of the river. River? River. The house looked like it was supposed to be in a fairytale, not in Radiant Garden. It looked like a little cabin, truthfully.

The door opened and there stood my lovely boyfriend. He instantly smiled upon seeing me in a little apron and with a little bandana on his head. Wait. What the hell was he wearing?

Whatever.

He grinned and ran over towards me. But there was something wrong with the way he was running towards me because it seemed that he was shrinking with every step he took.

When he was halfway between me and the house, I realized that he really _was_ shrinking. His age was descending just as fast as he ran towards me.

Riku was soon chubby cheeked with big bright turquoise eyes. He stood in front of me in the same apron and bandana (it seemed to have shrunk with his size). His silver hair had shrunk as well and it was now about the same height as mine and away from his stunning eyes. Riku smiled up at me and he took my hand, pulling me back towards the forest. Forest? Where did that come from?

As Riku started to run faster and faster, I realized that the scenery around us was changing just as fast as we sped through the forest. We were in a forest, then a city, then an aquarium then a hospital.

What was happening?

Finally Riku stopped running and he turned around and looked up at me. His chubby cheeks made me want to pinch the hell out of them. He smiled cutely and raised both arms above his head. The hospital scenery disappeared and we were now standing on a sunny beach.

"Destiny Islands!" Riku's voice was deep and husky. Much like his voice now. The voice did not fit his cute 3 year old face at all. "Do you want me to show you a cool person that I met?"

I cocked my head to the side and crouched down so that we were at eye level. "Ok. Sure! Who exactly are you going to show me anyways?"

"Hold on!" Riku's voice suddenly got higher and squeakier. His voice finally fit his look. "We needa get dressed!" his little apron and bandana were replaced with a mature tar black suit. His little tie was tied up perfectly around his neck.

Suddenly, my pyjamas turned into a huge bubblegum pink dress. The dress that Axel and Roxas picked for my grade 8 graduation. "Whoa?" I whispered as Riku took my hand and snapped his fingers. We were now in a busy hall with a large amount of dressed up adults around us. Riku kept pulling me around the crowds and it seemed that we were invisible since nobody was bothered by our constant pushing and shoving.

Finally Riku brought me to the location he was searching for. In front of me was Riku, again, beside a petite little blonde girl with bright blue eyes.

"Is that-?"

"This is Namine!" Riku grinned widely and pointed towards her. "She's pretty, huh?"

"Mhm." I nodded my head. I had no idea whether I was supposed to feel jealous or not because… well… Riku was like, three.

"And-and-and she says that she wants to meet my friends, Sora and Kairi!" Riku's face was beaming.

"Oh cool!" I tried to sound enthusiastic but I don't think it worked so well because Riku's face instantly dropped.

"I have to show you somebody else too. But he's a weirdo. Maybe I shouldn't show him to you…"

"No, no! I want to see him, truly I do!" I was crouched down at his level again. Namine walked up from behind Riku and grinned with her cute little smile.

"But you don' e'en know 'im, Riku!" Namine tugged at his sleeve.

Riku shrugged. "S'okay. Xion'll like 'im anyway!" Riku then grabbed my finger (his little hands could only hold so much) and dragged me across the room to another little boy.

The boy had his back towards us as he was on his tiptoes trying to reach for something on a table. His hair was spiky and dirty blonde.

Memories were now flooding into my head. Hadn't Riku shown me a picture of something like this?

"He's tryin' to steal cookies, but he's not tall enough unlike me!" Riku was smiling again. "Should I help him out?"

"Who is that boy, Riku?" I looked down at him and he was now staring at the boy.

"I dunno. Who cares though? He found a stash of cookies and I want 'em!" Riku ran over to the boy and stood beside him. He turned towards Riku.

His nose sloped pointedly in Riku's direction as he stared at him with big confused blue eyes. "Want to help me get cookies?"

"'kay!" Riku started to reach for the cookies.

I took a step closer. Then another. Then another. I ended up running at the boy and getting down to his eyelevel. "Roxas?"

He turned around and looked at me. He suddenly smiled and he started to grow.

He grew and grew until he was his correct age. I stood up in front of him, my heart racing because I wasn't sure if this was Roxas… or Ven.

"Oh please forgive me, Xion. Axel's message never got through to me so I never knew how much you were hurting. I never knew how much you were dying. I never under-" he stopped talking and glanced down at Riku who was busy eating his cookies.

"Roxas?" I said and his smile crept up onto his face again. He suddenly grabbed my arms and started to lean his face in close to mine. My heart nearly stopped because of what Roxas was about to do.

But wait. What about Namine?

"You have a girlfriend!" I pushed him away. Well, I wasn't sure if he still did since I haven't spoken to him in forever.  
"I do? Do I?" he took a step back and stared at me. "Who? What's her name?"

"Namine?"

His eyes widened in shock. Shock? "Namine?" he turned his head and pointed across the room to little Namine. "That girl?" I nodded my head shakily. I was scared. What was happening?

"Are you one hundred percent sure that Namine and Roxas are together?" he asked. Hold on, hold on, why was he speaking about himself in third person? "That's going to suck for both of them because they're-"

"Xion! Xion!" Riku was scratching at my leg with a mouthful of cookies. "We have to go!"

"No!" I said and turned to… Ven? "What's wrong with Roxas?"

"Oh nothing." he shrugged.

"Why do you look so much like him?"

"Stop asking questions." he said and brought his face close to mine once again. Our lips were so close to touching but Riku seemed to have saved me.

"Xion! Xion!"

I was gasping for breath and there were beads of sweat trailing down my forehead. Riku was sitting on top of my legs looking as worried as ever. Upon me sitting up, he instantly grabbed my face and stroked my cheeks with his thumb.

"What the hell happened?" I spoke once I had caught my breath.

"You were sweating and screaming and wincing and-" Riku sighed and closed his eyes. "Holy shit. It was so fucking scary."

"I guess I had a dream/nightmare." I said and grabbed his hands off my face.

"What was it about?" Riku asked.

I shrugged and looked over at the window. It looked like the sun was waking up. "I dunno. Random stufff, really."

"Oh. Do you not want to talk about it?"

I shook my head and rested back down on my pillow. "I want to go back to sleep."

"Ok."

After falling asleep again, I didn't have another dream about Riku, Roxas, Ven or Namine. Now I was left on a cliff hanging, still wondering what was about to happen to my best friend and his girl friend.

**June 3_Namine**

"God, Kai." I sighed and watched as she ran back and forth into the washroom. "Did you eat prunes or something?"

"No." Kairi popped out of the washroom and clutched her stomach. "I feel terrible. So sick right now."

I flipped through the magazine on my bed in a comfortable position. "You should definitely go to the doctors or something." I was looking at the new fashion for this season. Yellow seemed to be a good colour for summer according to the magazine.

"Holy hell, Nam." Kairi whined and leaned against the bathroom door, holding her knees up to her chin.

"Are you ok, Kairi. For real?" I said and switched my magazine for my sketchpad. Kairi was creating a nice image for me to draw right now. How nice of her best friend to think about drawing instead of her pain.

"Yeah. I guess I just ate something bad." Kairi sighed.

I sat up and opened up my side drawer, pulling out a bottle of medicine. "Want some Tylenol?"

Kairi shook her head. "I think it subsided. But keep them on the side just in case." she smiled which indicated that she was doing fine.

As I told Kairi about how I was about to draw her, she laughed, stood up and started to pose. I giggled and started to draw her once she picked a pose. As I started to draw her I noticed that Kairi's been gaining some weight.

"Kai, you've gained a belly! I think it's abs workout time!" I jumped up and got down onto the ground in a sit-up position. We've gotta stay fit like our boyfriends, y'know?" I then grabbed my belly. "I've been packing on some fat too!" Once I started to do sit-ups I noticed that Kairi was standing in her spot still examining her belly in the mirror.

"I can't believe I haven't noticed this flab." Kairi was checking her whole body out in the mirror now. "Why have I never noticed all this weight gaining?" she groaned and rolled up into a ball, clutching her stomach. "And why does my stomach hurt all the freakin' time?"

I just stared at Kairi.

Just stared at her.

My pencil had dropped from my hand (I actually didn't even realize I was still holding a pencil while doing my sit-ups, so dropping it was not an issue!) and I was just staring. Putting one plus one together in my head silently was starting to make my heart race. Kairi just kept groaning while I ran up to her and sat at her feet.

I placed my hand on her knee and she looked up. "Hold on, Kairi." I stared at her and she just kept wincing in pain. "Y-y-you and Sora.. Have been… you know… have been…?"

"Huh?" Kairi blankly blinked her big blue orbs.

I picked at my nail then looked back up at her. "How many times have you and Sora had sex?"

Kairi slowly shrugged. "I don't really count…"

I nodded my head. "Are you… Err… birth control pills? Condoms? Plan B?" I asked. "Have you been usin-?"

"Oh my god!" Kairi's eyes enlarged as she looked at her stomach then at me. "Oh my god, Nami! Are you trying to-?"

"I-I don't know!" my hands were trembling now, just as Kairi's knees seemed to buckle.

"B-but I used one every time! I-I… I'm sure I did!" Kairi was now on her knees and holding my arms.

"But- ok. Did it break or anything?" I took Kairi's shaking hands in mine.

"Oh my god, Namine! That would explain why I'm so emotional too!" Kairi was crying now, proving her point. "But maybe… maybe I'm not really preg…preg…" she broke down and started to cry harder instead of just tear up. I hugged her tightly before an idea popped into my head.

"One sec!" I jumped up and ran towards my bed. I got down and started to pull out boxes from underneath. I finally came across what I was looking for, my health project. I ripped off the concealed pregnancy test on it and tossed it over beside Kairi. "Wait." I said and decided to bring the whole box over. "I think I might have my notes…"

"Oh God, Namine. Were you saving this for something?" Kairi was now smiling through her tears while examining the box of the pregnancy test.

"I keep all my major projects. Be really happy that I kept this." I scanned the piece of paper. "Ok. You've had mood swings?"

"For a while now…"

"You eat a lot now, right?"

"Yeah.

I looked away from the paper and at Kairi. "Maybe you're just getting a slower metabolism. Wait!" I said once again. "What ever happened to your period? Did you still get it?"

"Well, I don't know. One day I was bleeding and the next day I wasn't. It was kinda on an off like that for a couple of days so I thought that was my period…" Kairi stared at the box.

"Spotting…" I read off the sheet. "Shit."

"But I haven't been throwing up. Isn't that a major sign that you're pregnant?"

I shrugged. "Maybe that effect hasn't kicked in?"

"Oh my god, Namine." Kairi closed her eyes. "I can't take this." she was now crying again.

I hugged her tightly and dropped my notes. "Oh, Kairi, it could always be a false alarm too, you know. You might want to try that though." Kairi nodded her head and I helped her stand up. She walked into the washroom and closed the door. I silently sat at the door.

"Nami?" Kairi called through the door.

"Yeah?"

"Am I supposed to pee on it?"

"Yeah."

"I don't need to pee, though."

"Drink some water! I don't know! Just pee on it!"

"Ok." Kairi said and there was more silence. I guess she really didn't have to pee.

I got up and walked over to my bed, grabbing my pencil and sketchpad. I started on a fresh new page and started to draw a scene from Twilight Town's clock tower to get my mind away from this trauma. It wasn't until I was done more than half of the scene that I realized it had been 15 minutes and Kairi was still not out of the washroom. I ran to the door and knocked softly.

Kairi sniffed.

"Kairi?" I jangled the doorknob then twitched it two times to the left. It opened up and Kairi was sitting beside the bathtub in a ball. She was sobbing. "K-Kairi?" I called out then noticed the pregnancy test lying on the floor beside her.

I picked it up and there was a small little plus sign on the screen.

Holy. Fuck.

* * *

Too lazy to reread this and correct any mistakes, hopefully I'll do it later though xP.

Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, you guys are very much appreciated :)!

Sososoossosooo,

Kairi's preggo in case you didn't know. Xion's seeing things in her dreams, but do you think that they'll actually have any meanings? And what about Namine? Do you still think she's ready to have sex with Roxas after her best friend is preggo?

Reviewreviewrevieww :D!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**June 4_**

_Goodbye Radiant Garden._

**June 3_Namine**

"Kairi, no, no, no, no, no!" Yes, I know saying no a thousand times isn't helping anyone but what was I supposed to say at a time like this?

"WhatdoIdo, Namine?" Kairi's nose was running just as much as her eyes making her look terrible. "I bet this is expired or something!" she had grabbed the pregnancy test and was now crawling over to the toilet. She threw it in and flushed the toilet. Obviously it didn't get flushed away, but Kairi didn't seem to care right now.

"Kairi." I was tearing up again because of how insane she looked. "Stop it." I held her hand and ripped it off the handle.

She stared down at our hands before standing up and pushing me out the door. She dragged me all the way to my bed and we both slumped down onto it. She was stroking at her belly as tears dropped from her eyes.

"What do I tell Sora? How do I tell him?" Kairi startled me by her loud voice. "What if he breaks up with me!" she broke down and started to cry. I comforted her as a soft rapping came from the door.

"Who could-?" I looked over at my phone and it was lit up, indicating that I had some missed messages/calls. The knocking came from the door again and suddenly it opened up. I jumped to my feet and ran towards the door. Roxas had seemed to visit at the worst time in my life.

"Roxas! Get out, get out, get out!" I said and pushed him out the door before he could see anything else.

"What the hell?" Roxas said with a serious face. He grabbed my arms and then started to kiss me. I wanted to kiss him longer, but I couldn't, my best friend was in such a bad position right now. I pulled away quickly. "Are you ok? Why does it look like you've been crying?"

"One sec." I left him and ran into my room, remembering to close the door on the way in, and grabbed my purse. I grabbed some money out of my wallet then dropped the purse and ran back to Roxas. I grabbed his hand and stuffed the money into it. "Do me a huge favour right now, Roxas."

"Namine, what's wrong?"

I shook my head and just closed his hand. "I gave you a lot of money. Go to the drug store and get as many… as many… as many pregnancy tests as you can…" my voice was shaky because Roxas might get the wrong idea from this.

"P-p-preg-?"

"Please, Roxas!" I pleaded and kissed him on the cheek before disappearing into my room again. I ran back to Kairi and held her shoulders as she cried some more.

"He'll hate me forever, Namine. He'll want to kill me." she cried.

"No, no he won't! He loves you. He loves you a lot, Kairi, stop saying things like that!" I then hushed her and stroked her bright red hair. "I told Roxas to get some more tests, maybe that one really was expired…"

"You told Roxas?" Kairi pulled away with puffy eyes. I instantly shoved a bunch of tissues into her hands and nodded.

"Oh come on Kairi, it's Roxas, he won't do anything." I rubbed her thigh comfortingly. "And I didn't say you were pregnant or anything… I just said I needed some."

Kairi blew her nose and rubbed at her stomach. "Namine."

"Mh?"

"Pinch me. Pinch me now and tell me this is all a dream." tears streamed down her pink cheeks as she said this and grabbed my hand.

My bottom lip quivered for my best friend. To her satisfaction, I pinched her arm and watched as she closed her eyes and took a huge breath in. A few seconds passed before she finally opened them back up again.

"This isn't a dream, is it?"

**June 4_Xion**

"Two more weeks!"

"What the hell-?" I jumped off of Riku and halted our make out session because of the sound of screaming.

"Is that Aqua?" Riku looked at me and I shrugged. We both ran towards the door and opened it up. There was balloons and streamers everywhere all leading to Ven's room. Axel's door seemed to be the only one closed shut right now.

Riku and I exchanged confused glances before running towards Ven's room. He was sitting in bed with streamers and confetti surrounding him. Aqua and Terra were both throwing balloons at him as they all laughed and shared each others happiness.

Once again, Riku and I exchanged confused glances.

When the trio finally realized that we were standing at the door, they stopped partying and motioned for us to come in and take a seat. Riku took my hand and dragged me towards Ven's computer chair. He took a seat and he pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"So, what exactly is happening right now?" I asked.

Aqua apologetically frowned. "Did we wake you guys?"

Riku and I looked at each other and grinned. "No. We were pretty wide awake." Riku explained.

"Oh." Aqua had no idea what was going on between Riku and I, as told by her completely lost face.

"Well, we're doing this to Ven because Aqua and I had the lamest birthday present for him last year-" Terra started.

"It's your birthday, Ven?" the weird dream from yesterday morning completely vanished because of the thought that it was his birthday. "Happy birthday!" I smiled and jumped up to give him a hug. But before I could walk away, Riku pulled me back down onto him.

"It's not his birthday, it's almost his birthday." Terra continued and socked him in the arm. Ven was just laughed, looking away awkwardly as they explained the rest of the story.

"Two more weeks until his birthday!" Aqua squealed and threw more confetti into the air. "And we're celebrating every day until it's here. We're going to make your sweet sixteen the best birthday you ever had!" Aqua ruffled his hair and he just smiled up at her.

He was actually so cute.

And he reminded me so much of a super shy version of Roxas.

"Oh. Well, happy almost birthday." I grinned again.

"Thanks." he muttered and smiled at me.

"Where's Axel?" Riku asked suddenly, making me jump to that question as well.

"Yeah, where is he?" I looked at Riku then at the trio on the bed. They seemed to have resumed their party activity by throwing balloons around everywhere. "Shall we search for him?" Riku nodded his head in a zombie-like way before leading me out of the bedroom.

Together we stepped over to Axel's door where we decided to just barge in instead of maturely knock on the door. Once we had opened the door, we realized that Axel was still asleep in his bed. His fiery head was hidden under a thousand pillows and he was tangled up in the blankets. He looked like he wasn't in the mood for getting waken up so I pulled Riku into the hallway.

"Shall we get some breakfast?" I playfully asked Riku as I played with his fingers.

"I.. uh… I want to speak with Axel." Riku said and pointed his chin in Axel's direction.

Even though he was fast asleep and even though I wondered why Riku wanted to talk to Axel at this time, my raging stomach was telling me that food was my number one priority right now.

"Ok. I'll have breakfast then. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me!" I bounced over to the kitchen happily because my life was going so wonderfully lately.

Other than Axel's random outburst the other night, I would have to say I really loved life. And that I was really excited for Ven's birthday because I knew that Aqua and that huge imagination of hers had something huge planned.

As I entered the kitchen I stopped in front of the fridge to look at the calendar. I was so caught up with my lovely life that I totally lost track of time.

And so, as I looked at the calendar and spotted the big red circled date on June 18, I couldn't help but gasp. The words beside the big red circle read: VEN'S 16TH!

You know what else was so special about June 18?

Roxas shared the same birthday.

**June 3_Roxas**

I speedily made my way towards the little pharmacy store that was off of our school's campus. It was the closest thing that would have… pregnancy tests…

I was still so confused at why Namine would ask me for some and why she was in such a hurry. The fact that Namine could be pregnant ran through my mind multiple times, but I knew it couldn't be true, we haven't had sex.

That was unless she had sex with someone else.

But it's Namine, if there was anyone who would cheat in this relationship it would be me.

And it would be me cheating on Namine with Xion.

Xion was still someone who I loved dearly, as a sister, and I missed her like fuck. Ever since her runaway back then I've been worried sick about her. And of course Axel too, he was also my best friend and apparently he had nothing, yet everything to do with the Seifer issue.

I was still so puzzled about that predicament Xion was in. Axel had said that I should've watched over Xion better, that I should've cared for her more, and I regret not doing so. He also said that even Riku cared for Xion more than I did, which kinda hurt me because I was supposed to be her best friend, not Riku. And the fact that Namine knew all about this had hurt me too, but I somehow shoved that to the side.

But now that little thought was resurfacing; how much did Namine know exactly?

I remember the fight between Namine and I and Sora and Kairi like it was yesterday. Namine had spilled so much unbelievable stuff back then that it was truly amazing. What was even more amazing was the fact that I forgave her just like that.

Well, I loved her, right? And I would do anything for her.

Even buy her pregnancy tests.

As I walked over to the pharmacy, I spotted a poster with a huge porcupine holding a soda can. What was so special about the animal drinking the drink was that it reminded me of Sora's spiky hair. Which then led to me thinking about what Namine had told me the other day, Sora had sex with Kairi.

Where was Kairi? Not with Sora that's for sure because Sora had been with Hayner before I went to go check up on Namine.

Would that mean that this possibly pregnant person could be… Kairi?

The woman at the counter gave me a strange look as she bagged my pregnancy tests. The funny thing was that I gave her a stranger look because I wasn't too sure what was about to happen in the next few hours between whoever this pregnant person was and the rest of my friend group.

**June 4_Riku**

I slowly walked into Axel's room because my gaze was locked on Xion.

Was she really that hungry right now that she couldn't put one plus one together?

I had just found out that Ven's birthday was in two weeks and there was something awfully fishy about this. Also, Axel's been acting stranger and stranger and he and I really needed to talk.

I entered his room and made sure I closed the door tight behind me. Axel didn't even flinch at the sound of the clicking door knob.

I took long strides towards Axel's bed before shaking him awake. He bolted up right, the pillows on his head bounced all over the room.

"Fucking hel-"

"Axel." I said. "You can be grumpy and shit afterwards, not now." I kept a straight face as I sat on top of his bed. Axel studied my face before groaning and sitting up.

"This better be good." he grumbled.

"Firstly, you've got to tell me what's up with you." I had no idea how long Xion was going to be waiting for so I wanted to make this conversation quick. I guess I really just didn't want Xion to be hearing what we were talking about.

Axel sighed and fell back onto a pillow that managed not to fly off when he bolted up. He stared up at the ceilings, hands behind his head. "I grew up in Twilight Town. Got it memorized?"

I nodded my head.

"I miss it." Axel said with a bit of a voice crack. I sneaked a peek at his face to see any hint of emotion, but his face was just blank. I sat there quietly, staring at the wall that seemed to need some painting. "I want to fucking see that crack head best friend of mine, Roxas. I want to feel the Twilight Town air run through my fucking hair as I skateboard down a busy street. I want to eat sea-salt ice cream on top of the clock tower again and watch the fucking sunset. I want to go back to TTBS and see my friends again. I want a normal life now, without any annoying fucking problems and without any Seifer."

His breathing was heavy. I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off. "I want to fucking see Larxene again." he murmured.

Oh. This was what it was about. Axel was love struck.

Now I knew why he felt so uncomfortable around Xion and I while we were impolitely flirting right in front of him. I reached out and patted his leg. "I'm sorry. Xion and I shouldn't have-"

"And fucking Xion! What the hell do I do with her?" Axel picked up a pillow from the ground and shoved it into his face. "She's so happy." his muffled voice shouted through the pillow. "She's so happy here. With you. With Aqua. Ven, Terra too. She loves it here, she really does."

"I-"

"It's going to be crazy, Riku, but I just might do it." Axel sat up and stared at me. I cocked my head to the side, confused. "I'm going to leave, Riku. I'm going home."

"Wha-?"

"But you cannot tell Xion, ok? It's going to kill her if she knew that you could've stopped me but if she doesn't know that you know, then she won't be as sad." Axel said.

I stared at Axel. It seemed like he had suddenly transformed from happy-go-lucky Axel to sad depressed Axel in a matter of minutes. "Are you sure?"

Axel nodded his head. "This isn't my home."

I sighed and got off the bed. "I don't want to stay here for too long either…"

"Xion." Axel said.

"I don't know what to do…" I whispered. "I miss Sora and Kairi just as much as you miss your friends. I completely ditched them and totally lost contact with them. All this for Xion."

"That's why you're fucking amazing, and that's why I know you'll make the right choice for yourself." Axel stood up and walked over to his bathroom.

Now what exactly is this right choice for me?

**June 3_Namine**

I held Roxas' hand tightly and snuggled up under his arm. I blew my nose on a tissue as we both waited for Kairi to leave the bathroom with her results.

Roxas had bought around 7 pregnancy tests and after explaining to him what had happened to Kairi we gave her the tests and patiently waited for her.

"It's been around 20 minutes… should we… you know?" I looked up into Roxas' big blue eyes. He looked so innocent and confused.

"I-I don't know…" Roxas said quietly. I could tell by his expressions that there was something else on his mind other than just Kairi's problem.

"What's wrong?"

Roxas quickly glanced at me then looked back at our intertwined hands. "My birthday is two weeks from tomorrow… and I'm… I'm… scared…"

"Of?"

"Having sex with you. I don't want to even think of pregnancy, or having a kid, or even having the scare. I just don't even know anymore…" Roxas murmured so quietly that I barely heard him.

"I-" I had sad when Kairi suddenly emerged from the bathroom, causing Roxas and I to immediately ditch our conversation and run over to her. "W-what happened?"

"They're… all…" Kairi dropped to the ground in tears. "They're all positive. I have a _baby_. I'm_ pregnant_!"

**June 4_Kairi**

After a rough night in Namine's bed full of tears and fears, I quietly stepped off the bed and opened up the curtains. The sun poured in on Namine's face, startling her awake.

"Good morning, Kai." her voice was raspy as she sat up. "Are you feeling well?"

I shrugged, staring out the window. "I don't know what to do with my life anymore."

"Kairi. Sora's got to know. He's got to…" she said. I shrugged and watched as a young couple strolled through the little path outside of Namine's window. A tang of jealousy hit me because I knew that Sora and I wouldn't be like that if I told him.

"I can't, Namine, I can't!" tears ran down my face and I turned around and flopped down onto the bed. Namine rubbed my arm and I sniffed a little before sitting up. "Why am I not getting morning sickness?"

Namine looked puzzled. I guess my mood swings were acting up again. "I'm sorry. I was just wondering." I sighed as Namine got up and tossed some clothes in my direction.

"You have to tell Sora now. Then you guys can tell your parents together."

**_o_**

Namine smiled wide as Sora opened up the door with his sleepy eyes and bed head. It was still early in the morning for him on this sunny Sunday. The second Sora spotted me he smiled and ran up to me. Grabbing me around the waist and pecking me on the lips.

"Where were you yesterday?" his arms around my belly- my baby- made me feel queasy. I glanced over at Namine for help.

"I'll leave you two now. Roxas is probably waiting for me." she waved off and made sure I received her silent message. 'Tell him, Kairi.'

I looked back at Sora with the queasy feeling still in my gut. I looked back at him and hugged him around the neck tightly and rested my chin in his shoulder. "I love you, Sora."

"Kairi? What's wrong? Where were you yesterday?" Sora sounded worried so I quickly pulled away and grabbed his hand.

"We need to talk." I said and led him into his room. I pulled him towards his bed and plummeted down. My heart wouldn't stop jumping. Sora was still standing in front of me even when I sat down. He looked like he wanted to cry.

"W-what's wrong K-Kairi?" he frowned.

"I… I…" I grabbed his arms and tugged at them, bringing him down. As soon as his face was at my level, I kissed him.

And kissed him.

And kissed him…

Then kissed him some more…

And I continued this until he was on the verge of slipping his hands up my shirt. "Stop it!" I immediately yelled.

"Ok." he said plainly, backing off and sitting up on his bed. His bed head was more ruffled and he was looking away. He seemed to be sad, yet embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

He brought his hand up and stroked my cheek. "What's wrong? I know you don't like when I mention it, but it looks like you've been crying…"

"I…" I held onto his hand as it sat on his face. I started to cry again. Sora flinched. It seemed like he wanted to hug me, but something was pulling him away.

"Kairi… please don't tell me that… you're going to… I don't know… break up with me…"

I shook my head and cried some more. Sora didn't even try comforting me this time. I think he was getting the wrong messages.

Do something, Kairi, do something quick or else.

Wait.

Or else what?

I'm already at the worst part in life ever… so how bad could it get?

I glanced up at Sora and he was still frowning. My innocent little boyfriend was sitting in front of me, adjusting his shirt and staring off into a distance. He had no idea what was in for him.

I tried to picture Sora and I in a family. He and I would have a kid because, well, I wasn't one who was for abortions. If we had the girl, she would probably have both of our bright blue eyes, but what about her hair? Maybe brown. She'll probably also have Sora's cute little nose, but maybe with my defined chin.

But if it was a boy, he'd be handsome. He'd sport Sora's every feature with a few of mine, looking like a perfect little angel.

I grabbed Sora's hand and held it tight. The image of our possible kids wouldn't leave my mind. I looked up at him and he looked up at me. We held each others gaze before I uttered the words to him…

"I'm pregnant."

Sora first squeezed my hand. Then his mouth dropped. Then he searched my eyes, for any signs that I was lying.

When he finally realized that this was true, he glanced down at my stomach, as if he could see right through it and at the baby.

He then let go of my hand and jumped up. "I-I'm sorry…" he said before rushing out of the room.

Told you he would break up with me…

* * *

HELLO! Another slow update because I've got exams and shit to worry about ):! And in a few weeks I'll have summer school which is complete pooooop! Gah.

Well anyways, Axel's leaving Radiant Garden. Kairi's pregnant for sure. Roxas and Ven have the same birthday. Xion's an innocent little girlie. Sora's girlfriend is pregnant and he's scared shitless. Namine's, well, Namine's Namine.

What do you guys predict is going to happen to the lovely characters in this story :O? Reviewwww!

EDIT: I'm also lazy again so I'm not reading over and taking out any mistakes/italicizing words. Bare with me guys xD


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**June 5_**

_Axel's gone. Hopefully it'll only be a matter of time before Xion and Riku are done with Radiant Garden too._

**June 4_Sora**

I grabbed the doorknob and opened up the door, rushing out of the room. I quickly closed the door and closed my eyes.

What the hell did Kairi just tell me?

I dropped to the ground and used the door as support for my back. I curled up into a ball and held my head.

This was not happening.

This was_ not _happening.

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Guys were walking by and I could feel them staring at me like I was a freak. Well, I kinda was. I was the guy who moved to TTBS from Destiny Islands. The guy whose girlfriend had 'died' and got her body dragged out to the school yard. The guy whose cousin was the richest guy ever. The guy who was in the whole Axel/Seifer situation.

The guy who impregnated his girlfriend.

As I silently sat in the hallways I heard muffled cries coming from my room. Kairi. She was crying. Well, no shit she was crying, Sora, you just fucking walked out on after hearing one of the most life changing problem escape Kairi's mouth.

Well, brain, _she_ was the one who said 'we need to talk' in the I'm-going-to-break-up-with-you way, made out with you, told you she was pregnant and then-

Stop talking to yourself, Sora, and do what's right.

I stood up and faced the door. Taking a deep breath, I turned the knob and opened it up and sure enough, there was Kairi on the bed bawling. I quietly walked up to her and sat on the bed beside her.

She didn't move her position.

I didn't move my eyes from her stomach and the fact that there was a baby in there was making my head flip.

But I loved Kairi more than I could ever hate her in my life.

I grabbed her head and lifted it up. Her makeup was smudged everywhere and her eyes were big and puffy and you know what I did?

I kissed her because I loved her.

**June 4_Axel**

The dark night sky held many twinkling little stars and one huge big bright moon. It shone through my window as I packed up my stuff. Clothes, snacks, CD's (yes, I'm still old school and I haven't gotten into the iPod/MP3 business yet) and pictures.

Pictures of my best friends Xion and Roxas. Pictures of my new and very close friend Riku and pictures of the three people that helped me a lot for the past few months, Terra, Aqua and Ven… (well, kinda not really Ven… but hey, he helped sometimes…)

As I finished packing my stuff, I dragged my bags to the door and put them up against the wall. I tip-toed to Riku and Xion's room and knocked quietly. Riku emerged seconds later, fully clothed and ready to help me out.

We safely and quietly brought my bags out of the house and into my car. I then got into the car myself and rolled down my window. Riku leaned in and frowned.

"You can't ditch me." I took a long hard sigh and turned on the car. Riku stood up and away from the car. "We were supposed to figure out who Ven was together. We were supposed to help Xion-"

"Say bye to Xion for me, Riku. Well, don't tell her anything really. We've already gone through how you 'didn't know' about me leaving."

Riku sighed and I sighed again too.

"You're the best, Riku. You've done so much for me over the past five months. I owe you big time, but there's this feeling in my gut. I'm needed in Twilight Town more than over here at the moment." Riku grumbled something I didn't understand. I decided it was time to conclude my little speech. "See you in Twilight Town?"

Riku nodded and held his hand out. I grabbed it and pulled him in towards me and we hugged through the window. You see me hugging? I'm _Axel_, hugging isn't something I really do. But you see, Riku's a good friend of mine and _any_ good friend of mine deserves a hug.

I drove away from the Radiant Garden sunrise…and towards the sunset of Twilight Town.

**June 5_Kairi**

"Mommy, mommy!" the brunette haired girl tugged at my sleeve. "There's someone at the door!"

"Huh?" I replied and patted my daughter on the head. "Tell Daddy to get it."

"He's sleeping, go wake him up!" she giggled and ran off.

I sighed and dropped my dishes and headed towards our bedroom. There was a lump on the bed, Sora, and he seemed to not be moving as the knocking on the front door got louder and louder. I rushed over to him and tried to shake him awake. His whole body was under the blankets so I grinned and quickly pulled them off to wake him up.

But instead, in his spot was a crippled version of himself with what seemed like bullets shot all over his body.

I screamed.

Then woke up.

Which then woke up Sora.

"Oh my shit!" he said and grabbed my face. "Kairi? What happened?"

"I…" I kissed him because he was alive in front of me and not dead in a bed. "I'm… pregnant…. The nightmares are probably just a part of being pregnant."

Sora sighed with relief before rubbing his sleepy eyes. He then flinched his head towards the door. "Oh, someone's knocking…"

Oh. So the knocking wasn't _just_ in my dream…

"Shit." Sora had one leg hanging from out of the blankets. "I'm not even wearing clothes! I can't answer the door like this!"

I giggled and looked down, realizing I was just as bad as Sora. "Oh my god." I said and pulled the blankets over my nude self. I turned to Sora and he was already jumping into his jeans. He tossed me the large shirt that he was wearing yesterday before running towards the door.

I slipped the shirt on and luckily it reached just under my knees.

"Oh. Hi." Sora said and I leaned forward to get a look of who was at the door. I saw two blondes. Obviously Roxas and Namine. They were probably here to discuss more about what to do with… my baby.

I looked down and rubbed at my belly. The dream I had last night was practically all about a bubbly bouncing little brunette girl. She was absolutely gorgeous.

"Let us in already!" Namine's voice yelled as she barged into the room and spotted me. "Kairi!" she ran up to me and gave me a hug. I hugged her back and she took a seat on Sora's bed. "Are you feeling well?"

"Way better than yesterday." I smiled warm-heartedly at Namine. "I don't have stomach pains or that nasty headache or anything!" I happily drummed on the blanket as Sora and Roxas took a seat on the bed as well.

Namine, who didn't look too content, shifted herself so that the four of us could all see each other properly. She then turned to the two boys, "uh. Do you guys want to… uh… leav-?"

"I'm not going anywhere." Sora cut her off and glanced over at me. "Anything that's going to be discussed with Kairi is going to be heard by me."

I frowned and turned to Namine. "What's so private that you want to talk to me about?"

Namine accusingly pointed to the floor beside the bed. Everyone glanced over. All I saw was a bunch of piled up clothes, some of Sora's binders/papers/schoolwork and a bunch of junk food wrappers. I turned to the other two and they seemed just as confused.

"Nam-?" I said.

"What's your bra doing on the ground, Kairi?" Namine brought back her pointed finger and glared at me. I glanced back down at the pile of clothes and noticed my baby pink bra sticking out from under one of Sora's jeans.

"W-well…" I nervously looked over at Sora but he didn't seem to have an answer for me behind his pink coloured face. "I slept over at Sora's… and you know I don't sleep in my bra_ ever_, Nam."

"Ok." Namine seemed unconvinced. "I'm assuming you also don't sleep in your underwear too?" I didn't even have time to look over at my underwear, which was probably just lying on the floor, because I had started to feel my cheeks heat up. "Kairi! Sora! How are you guys even thinking about having sex right now at a time like this? How can-"

"Whoa!" Sora interrupted Namine again. "Why are we bringing up sex in here? Who said anything about that?"

I nodded my head and murmured, "Namine, you didn't need to assume like that…"

"Why else-?"

"We were only proving to each other that we didn't need to lust for each other more than love each other. Kairi and I have slept together before and by sleeping without any clothes on this one time we both proved that we didn't need sex in our lives at all. We just needed each other's presence." Sora sounded super educated when saying this.

I smiled at Sora before looking over at Namine. Her and Roxas seemed to be sharing some silent thoughts.

"So, Sora and I have talked…" I caught back Namine and Roxas' attention. Sora inched closer to me and grabbed my hand. "…about the baby…" Every time I said anything about a baby aloud, something pinged in my heart. There was something, a baby, growing inside of me. A baby that Sora and I have made. Something that I imagined would never happen at this age.

My lip started to quiver and I looked down at Sora's lime green blankets. He wrapped an arm around me and kissed the top of my head. "We're going to keep it." Sora continued the sentence for me as I was not able to speak through my chokes.

"Good." Namine and Roxas both sighed. "Abortion was not even an option here." Namine said.

"But have you guys talked to your parents…?" Roxas asked. I quickly looked at him and he seemed so adorably lost in this situation.

I looked up at Sora and we both nervously widened our eyes. "Our p-parents!" I said. During our long night conversation yesterday, our parents had not once come up in conversation.

Sora started to blink fearfully. "Our parents are going to kill us!" he squeaked. "They're going to make us go back to Destiny Islands."

"And then they're probably going to make us live in the basement." I said.

"Then we'll turn pale as snow because we probably won't ever see sunlight again!" Sora added.

"Maybe they'll also feed us centipedes and make us watch reruns of our home videos."

"Maybe they'll even drag Riku down every once in a while to watch with us." Sora was now smiling and I too was smiling. You see? Sora and I are about to be_ parents_ and we're still acting as if there's not a worry in the world. I guess we're acting this way because we know that when worse comes to worse, we'll always love each other.

**_o_**

"_You've_ gotta tell your mom first…" I shoved the phone into Sora's hands. He shook his head and handed it back to me.

"_You're_ the one whose mom will probably take it easier than mine!"

I too shook my head and passed the phone to Sora. "But you're a. I ca guyn't tell my mom that I've had sex with you…"

"You guys!" Namine groaned. "You need to hurry up…"

I nodded my head and took the phone, dialling my home number. "You owe me, Sora." He just smiled softly and cuddled with me. We were both worried as to what our parents were going to say…

Roxas and Namine were sitting across from us and they seemed just as worried.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Stop.

Breathing.

Pause…

"Hello?" my mom's familiar voice rang through my ears. I quickly put the phone on speaker. My hands were shaking so uncontrollably that Sora had to squeeze my arms just to get me to stop.

"M-mom?"

"Hi, honey! You haven't replied to my emails in over 3 days! What have you been up to?" I shakily grabbed Sora's hand and started to crush it. My poor innocent mom had no idea what was coming. "Kairi?"

Just an hour before, the four of us had made up a script and everything on what to say to our parents. The whole played out script that was in my head a few seconds before had completely vanished.

I was so nervous that I literally blurted the one terrible sentence out. "I'm pregnant." Sora's hand immediately knocked mine and I could tell that Roxas and Namine's jaws dropped.

There was a long silence before my mom even came back on the phone. "K-Kairi? W-what d-did you s-say?"

"I-I-I'm pregnant…" I repeated as I started to choke on my tears.

"Kairi?" my moms enraged yell had me jump. "A-are you… is this a joke?"

I shook my head even though she wasn't able to see me. "No." I finally whispered.

"Oh my god…" a few seconds of silence later she seemed to have changed her mood. "Why were you having sex, Kairi? You're only 15! You shouldn't be doing things like that! I have no idea why you even thought that it was ok to do it. You do understand that your whole life is about to get corrupted now, do you? Do you even realize what you have got yourself into?"

I was bawling by the time she had stated my age. I couldn't believe that this was happening to me and my mom was not helping at all. Sora comfortingly nuzzled my ear as I sniffed loudly.

"Have you even checked with a doctor?" she yelled.

"N-no… I tried like, ten pregnancy tests though…" I said through my tears. Soon, some noise in the background was heard through the phone.

"I can hear you screaming all the way from my house! What's the matter?"

The familiar voice made Sora and I both jump. It was Sora's mom.

"You will not believe what my daughter has got herself into." my mom sounded shaky. It actually kind of sounded like she was also on the verge of crying.

Sora grabbed the phone and held it closer to himself. He seemed like he was going to speak to his mom, but it didn't actually seem like he wanted to say anything.

"She's pregnant!" my mom yelled.

"What?" Sora's mom said. There was some shuffling noises and then Sora's mom seemed to have retrieved the phone. "Hello? Kairi?"

"H-hi."

"Please tell me that you're pregnant with Sora's baby…"

"Y-y-yeah… it's mine, mom." Sora spoke.

"Thank god."

_Thank_ god?

"Thank god!" my mom said. "What's so thankful that our two kids are having unprotected sex?"

"The fact that it's _our _two kids," Sora's mom said, "I would be relieved if I were you. They've been together for a while now anyways, sex was definitely going to come sooner than later."

Oh my god. Sora's mom is definitely my new saviour.

"But wait." she continued. "Sora?"

"Y-yeah?"

"How can you be stupid enough to be having unprotected sex? Do you guys not understand that you two are going to be parents and you're going to have to bear a child now? You're going to need a job, a house, baby supplies; Sora, this is going to cost a fortune! You guys don't even-" now it sounded like Sora's mom was about to break down.

"M-mom!" Sora said with a cracking voice. "We _know_. We _understand_. And for the record, it wasn't unprotected sex, the condom must have broke or something, I don't know! But this isn't just hard on _you_, okay? Kairi and I have to go through with this too."

"Both of you. You guys need to come home immediately." my mom said. "We're going to send your father- oh my god your fathers are going to kill you guys…"

"No. We're not sending anyone there. We're coming there." Sora's mom said. "Wait, Kairi?"

"Yes?"

"We're going to be calling your phone a lot. Be free to call your mom or I whenever you're feeling queasy. Sora, stay with Kairi at all times. We're coming to Twilight Town as soon as possible."

She hung up after that and I instantly rammed my face into Sora's chest and cried.

**June 4_Roxas**

"Your parents are probably going to freak when they see Socks! You've gotta come home before this weekend to calm the little tiker down!" Yuffie said through the phone.

I jumped back onto my skateboard and cruised down the hallway and towards Namine's room. "Yeah, I know, I know. I'll be there this weekend!"

"God. They're coming in like, 8 days. You better be home more because I don't want to deal with their gloominess. By the way, what do you want for your birthday?"

"Yuffie," I whined. "I've told you a million times that I don't want anything."

"Roxas! It's your sixteenth birthday! You _have _to want something!"

That was partially true. I wanted something dearly but I don't think it was something within Yuffie's reach; Axel and Xion. "I have like, ten cars in the garage waiting for me. Maybe I want an eleventh?" I grinned because there was a good chance Yuffie was about to freak out.

"A car? Roxas, you _know_ I'm not a rich bitch like you-"

Told you.

"I know, I was just kidding! But hey, you can pick a surprise for me, ok?"

Yuffie snorted. "Fine. So, anyways, be home this weekend! Now go off to find Namine. And don't ask how I know that, it's just that damn obvious."

I grinned. "Alright. Bye!" I hung up the phone as she said her farewell and stuffed my phone into my pocket.

I kicked at the ground to get some speed for my skateboard and zoomed out of my dorm building. As I exited, I spotted a railing beside a few steps. Feeling determined, I kicked at the ground again ready to perform a trick.

It didn't work out too well because I didn't even get my skateboard off the ground and instead, sent myself flying down the steps.

I rolled all over the pavement floor and once I finally stopped, I groaned and just lay there. How embarrassing…

To add to the embarrassment, I heard snickering from behind me. I sat up and turned around.

Hannah and Natasha.

How long has it been since I've seen these two? I haven't seen them in months.

"Nice fail, Roxas." Hannah chimed.

"It was _super_ attractive." Natasha added.

I scowled at them and stood up. The two were just perched at a bench at the top of the steps. "Shut up."

"Ouch." Hannah said. She stood up and walked over to my skateboard. She bent over and picked it up. "Seems like you're a little grouchy."

"Yeah. We were just complimenting your skills with the skateboard." Natasha giggled.

I snatched my skateboard out of Hannah's hands and glared at the two. "Get a life." I was in no mood for putting up with a fight with these two. I turned around and started to walk away.

"Whatever, Ventus." Hannah yelled.

"Your loss!" Natasha added.

I stopped walking and turned around. "Ventus?" I said too quietly for them to hear.

They're just messing with your head again, I thought.

I skateboarded away (without any tricks this time), with that name itching my spine every few seconds. It sounded so familiar… where have I heard it before?

* * *

Sora and Kairi are going back to Destiny Islands?

Axel has totally ditched Radiant Garden?

Hannah and Natasha are finally back… from where?

Firstly, sorry for the intense mood swings Kairi and Sora are having. One second they're fine with a baby, the next they're scared as hell D:!

So, on the baby note, I know I'm writing a lot about it but let me say that you guys shouldn't get too attached because this is in fact a RokuNami story ;3.

Anyways, why is this story lacking so many reviews, guys D:? Please review so that I know this story is getting read x_o!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**June 6_**

_Everything's going to be ok, everything's going to be ok, everything's going to be ok._

_Who am I lying to?_

**June 6_Ventus**

I silently stared out the window from my bed.

It was a quiet night and I really couldn't sleep.

And not to mention I couldn't really do anything else productive since everyone was sound asleep.

So, now I was drowned in my thoughts. One particular person seemed to stand out in my thoughts…

Axel.

I had just found out earlier yesterday that he had ditched our house. Just packed up his stuff and pretty much left. It was horrible to think that he would leave his friends like that without a word, but I guess he must've had a really good reason for needing to go home.

I rolled over to my side because I thought I heard footsteps in the hallway. The crack under my door was dark so I just assumed it was some noise coming from Aqua and Terra's room.

I went straight back to thinking about Axel.

Maybe he left because he didn't feel wanted here. But Aqua has been ever so good to him. And Terra too! Did he maybe leave because of me?

Not just the fact that I've been such a boring and bland person, but because he found out things about me?

He _was _in fact Roxas' best friend…

I sighed loudly and frowned. I was such a terrible person and it wasn't even my fault.

Suddenly that same noise came again from the hall. Instead of just staring at the bottom of my door, I jumped up and walked towards the door to open it up.

The hallway was dark and a little light illuminated from the kitchen area. I decided to walk over and see what was up. When I entered the kitchen, Xion was sitting at a table with a big glass of milk and three halves of a chocolate chip cookie.

She hadn't noticed I was there until the floor decided to creak under my weight.

She immediately flinched and whirled around. "Oh." she whispered and looked me up and down.

I scratched the back of my head, trying to think of something to say. I finally pointed to the three cookies lying on the table. "Those cookies look good. Are you going to finish them yourself?"

Just when I thought that Xion was going to give me a dirty look and walk away, she smiled. "Nah. You can have them if you want."

I smiled back and took a seat beside her. I grabbed a cookie and started to munch on it. "What are you doing up at this time?"

"What are _you_ doing up at this time?"

I shrugged and grabbed another cookie and started to munch on that. "Couldn't sleep."

"Same here. I've been thinking…"

I played with a few crumbs on the table. "About Axel?"

Xion nodded her head sadly. "Why would he just leave without telling me?"

I shrugged and picked up the last cookie. I held it out to Xion. "Eat the other half of your cookie. They're really comforting!"

Xion giggled again. She shook her head and I shrugged and stuffed the cookie into my mouth. As I was chewing, she stood up. "I should go to sleep now."

I quickly swallowed my cookie. "Same here. I have an exam tomorrow and I don't even think I studied enough."

"Thank god Axel finished all his exams and lets just hope he actually passed grade 11." Xion smiled again as I jumped to my feet and bobbed my head up and down. "Sadly, I've got an exam tomorrow too."

"We should get to bed then!" I dusted the left over cookies off my shirt just as Xion crashed into me. She wrapped her arms around my torso and hugged me tightly. "Uh…" I had no idea why she was hugging me but I decided to hug her back.

"Who are you, Ven?" she murmured into my chest.

I was very hesitant with this answer. Was she… on to me? It was fairly obvious though. Roxas and I had an uncanny resemblance. I was about to answer her question when Riku turned the corner.

He saw that Xion and I were hugging each and immediately glared at me. His hair was tied up and only his bangs hung over his face, giving him an eerie look. I gulped and looked away from Riku. We were just talking, nothing else…

"Xion?" he called out.

Xion pulled away quicker than lighting. She turned around and smiled at Riku. "Oh, hello!"

"Why are you up at this time? Don't you have an exam tomorrow?" Riku asked Xion sternly yet playfully.

"Yeah. I was just so hungry that I decided to catch a past midnight snack!" Xion looped her hand around Riku's.

"Well, yeah, we should get to bed…" he muttered.

"Ok." she said as the two walked away. "Night Ven!" she waved towards me.

"Night." I mumbled before slumping down onto my seat.

I'm getting hated on by people I barely know just because I've been so damn selfish…

**June 5_Roxas**

I scrubbed at my dirty blonde hair one last time to make sure I get all the conditioner out.

Yes, conditioner. I use _both_ shampoo and conditioner when I shower because I really love and care for my wonderful hair.

I then turned the shower tap off, stepped out, dried myself, you know? The usual stuff you do after you shower.

Including the stare-at-yourself-in-the-mirror part.

As I looked at my fresh face and soaking wet hair, I couldn't help but get distracted by my bright blue eyes. Behind them there were many secrets and hiding emotions and I just couldn't help but wonder why I always got so distracted by them.

I wiped at my face with a face cloth before tightening the towel on my waist and leaving the bathroom…

And finding Namine on my bed.

"Shit!" I jumped backwards and nearly dropped my towel.

Namine was under the covers of my bed and it seemed like she was sleeping soundly. I softly breathed out and glanced over the time. Quarter to midnight.

Namine must've snuck into my dorm while I was in the shower all the way from Sora's room. Sora and Kairi were still bending the rules and staying together, but I guess they had a pretty good reason since Kairi's, you know, pregnant…

I got dressed in a few seconds and then jumped onto my bed. My wet blonde head splashed everywhere as I nuzzled my nose into Namine's hair.

In a matter of seconds she grumbled something and turned to face me. "R-Roxas?"

"How'd you get here?" I asked her as she rubbed her eyes.

She smiled. "I walked."

I snorted and started to kiss Namine. We eventually started to continue our session and for once Namine wasn't trying to molest me. Maybe what Kairi and Sora said about love and lust earlier today had actually clicked into Namine's head. I started to smile at that thought just as I heard a funny noise at the door.

I quickly pulled away from Namine. "What if it's Principal?" I whispered to Namine and with wide eyes she jumped to the ground, dragging all blankets down with her and hid.

I grinned and hurried off towards the door. I opened it up and it took my eyes a few seconds to adjust to the bright light in the hallway. But when it did adjust, I gasped at who was standing right before me.

**June 6_Riku**

I sleepily sauntered over to the bathroom. I had a stupid math exam in three hours and I needed to make sure to get some more studying in. I walked over to the sink and started to splash my face with water. Luckily I actually woke up more.

As I stared at my zombie like appearance in the mirror, I couldn't help but notice something behind me. I turned around and an empty box of tissues was on the ground with about a million bloody tissues around it.

My brain instantly thought of Xion and I immediately ran out of the bathroom and leaped into bed.

Xion was snoring quietly in bed before I jumped onto her. I grabbed her arms and searched them for any fresh cuts.

Nothing.

"Riku? What are you doing?" she pulled her arms out of my reach and stared at them. Of course her skin had somewhat repaired itself, but you could still see the really deep cut scar. She nervously looked at her arms.

"A-a-are you ok? You know that Axel left Radiant Garden for something really important, right? He wouldn't just ditch us like that if it was just some stupid old reason, right? You shouldn't take it so badly, Xion, we'll see him again soon, don't worry…"

Xion knitted her eyebrows together, "Riku? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I…well…I s-saw… in the bathroom…" I muttered quietly. "Please, don't tell me you've started… cutting… again…"

Xion's eyes widened largely, "Riku! Of course I wouldn't! Are you assuming stuff because those tissues that you saw? That was from a nose bleed. I was just lying in bed trying to sleep after you got me from the kitchen and then my nose just started to pour with blood. You were fast asleep and I didn't want to wake you. I purposely didn't throw the tissues out because I was sleepy and I was thinking that I had to recycle them or something so I just left them there." she chuckled lightly before hugging me tightly. "But thanks for caring."

I sighed and hugged her back. "You freakin' scared me… But… are you sure you're ok about Axel leaving?"

Xion let go and nodded her head. "Yeah. It was a matter of time before his feelings surfaced and his urge to leave and go home overcame his mind. I knew it was coming from the start and I guess the random timing just threw me off a bit. I still miss him a lot though and I wish he was still here… but… yeah…"

I sighed again and kissed Xion. "Are you _sure _you're ok about him being gone?"

She nodded again. "Positive."

I smiled. That's one problem out of the way. Now if only I could convince her to actually leave this place and go back to Twilight Town.

At that moment there was a loud noise coming from the hallway. "What was that?" I asked.

"Probably another one of Ven's presents…" Xion shrugged. Ven. The name was just so suspicious. "Riku?"

"Mh?"

"Ven's a sweetheart, why do you think he never talks?"

Jealousy started to bubble under my skin and I turned away so Xion wouldn't have to notice. "Well… why don't you ask him?"

I noticed Xion shrugging from the corner of my eyes. "I don't know. Like I said, he's not one to talk a lot…" there was silence between us as I heard laughter and roars from our three Radiant Garden friends. "And Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Well…uh… Roxas and Ven… have the same… birthday…" she scratched at her head and I turned around to face her. "You don't think-?"

That they're twins or something? Of course I do, Xion! But if I said that to you right now you'd probably go psychopath on Ven's ass. "Maybe…"

"But… we don't know that for sure… and maybe it's just a really really _really_ odd coincidence…?"

I wanted so hard just to smack myself in the face. Was Xion really even taking that into consideration? To fit Xion's needs, I played along. "Yeah, maybe. I don't know for sure, but if you ever come across any clues, be sure to tell me."

Xion nodded her head before turning to the side. "Oh my god it's 5am!" she then dropped down onto her pillow and snuggled her face against it. "I need more sleep. Good morning!"

"Good morning is usually said when-"

"Shhh!" she giggled.

I smiled at her and walked towards the washroom to resume my halted activities.

**June 5_Axel**

"Man…" I muttered as I walked into Saix's dorm room. "Thank god that I got your help!"

Saix flicked on the lights and then bolted towards an open laptop on his bed. He slammed the lid down.

I, shockingly, widened my eyes. "Whoa, Saix, if you're looking at porn it's ok with me. I don't really care-"

"I was not doing such a thing." he spat. "Now I got you into TTBS, what do you want now? More importantly, how are you going to stay here without getting caught? Even more important: why are you even here?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I slumped down onto a bean bag chair in the very corner of his elegant looking room. "One question at a time!" I said this and Saix didn't even crack a smile. Damn, emo kid, that was Zexion's job. "Ok. I came here from Radiant Garden after staying there for five months. I guess I came back because I just really missed everybody and everything. I miss my old life." I shrugged and Saix just kept nodding his head. "And I won't get caught, trust me, this school is way too big for them to even notice me.

Saix finally cracked a smile… when I didn't even say a joke. "You_ do_ know everyone thinks you are some disturbed piece of meat? They all think that you abused Xion and that you caused great harm towards her."

I flinched because the image of me abusing Xion popped into my head. "You know I would never-"

"I know that you were not the one to do such a thing. But do you really think that they'll believe that?"

I sighed. "I came here because I missed my home."

Saix snorted, "homesickness? It seems you have gotten much more softer after your stay at Radiant Garden…"

I scoffed and stood up. "I guess I don't need your help if all you're going to talk about is how I've gotten softer."

Saix just smirked lazily. "You still have something to ask me."

"Huh?" I was puzzled here for a second. How did he know I still needed to ask him something? "Well… it's… uh… about… Larxene, really…" I looked away and hoped that Saix wouldn't notice my nervousness.

Saix snorted again. "Don't tell me you came all the way here for her…"

"Roxas and Demyx and stuff too…" I muttered as Saix snorted some more. Seriously, did this guy sinus problems or something?

"She's still in the same dorm room. I presume you still know where it is?"

I nodded my head.

"Ok. Guess we're done here."

And with that, I left his room and snuck around the dorm rooms at this late hour. Luckily, I got to TTBS on a Monday, the day that the girl guards were off having a fucking tea party or something.

I easily snuck into the girls' lounge by simply disabling some of the cameras for a few minutes (a trick I learned while working with Seifer/Hannah/Natasha) and made my way towards Larxene's room.

If I remembered correctly, her room was exactly on the opposite wing as Kairi and Namine, so there would be no way I'd be seeing those two tonight.

Upon reaching Larxene's room, I hesitated and thought about what I was doing. Did I really want to disturb her at this time of night?

Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes.

I quietly rapped on the wooden door and in a matter of seconds I heard the locks turn. The door slowly opened and sure enough, Larxene was standing there in her usual pyjama attire; long pyjama pants and a skimpy tank top.

I was so excited to see her that I couldn't even remember how to produce sound anymore. I probably looked somewhat like a goldfish.

Larxene didn't seem to feel the same way, though. She was grimacing. "What the fuck are you doing here?" she yelled.

I flinched at her tone of voice. "Shh!"

Larxene's grimace now turned into a scowl. "Who do you even think you are to come to my dorm at-" she was yelling like there was no tomorrow.

My mind instantly blocked whatever she was saying and thought about more important stuff like getting her to shut up.

I rapidly pushed myself forward and onto Larxene. I grabbed her shoulders and shoved her all the way back into her dorm and up against her wall. I then closed the door with my foot, still pushing Larxene into the wall.

"What are you doing?" She growled and squirmed in my grip.

"I…" I stopped talking to watch as her crude facial expressions disappeared. She stared up at me without another word.

After holding each others gaze, she then decided to squirm again and I finally let go of her. She stood motionless and waited for what I was going to do next. I just merely stepped back and allowed her to walk away if she really wanted to.

"Why are you here?" she whispered. "You're an… abuser." her lip trembled as those words escaped her mouth.

"No! I'm not! Larxene, listen to me, I wasn't the one who did all that I was actually-"

"No! I'm not going to listen to your lies." she growled.

"Larxene! Just listen to me. I drove all the way from Radiant Garden, ditching Xion and Riku just so I could… just so I could see you!" I yelled to her as she walked away.

"M-me?" she turned back and stared at me.

Before I could reply, there was a squeak coming from somewhere. "A-Axel?"

I turned my head towards Larxene's bed and there was a huge lump under the blankets. The lump also seemed to be… shivering…

I walked over to it as Larxene tried to stop me. Grabbing at the blankets, the person (or thing) underneath it flinched. I tugged at the blankets and in the bed, curled up in a ball…

Was Demyx.

Quivering.

Demyx squealed like a little girl and jumped off the bed and away from me. "Axel!"

I squinted my eyes in confusion as Demyx ran over to hide behind Larxene. He looked scared as shit and Larxene had this apologetic look on his face.

Were they… together?

I frowned before throwing the blankets to the ground and rushing out of the room as Larxene called out my name.

* * *

Sorry for the reaaaally slow updates D:! I have summer school this month so I most likely will ever be updating only on the weekends! Sorry for the inconvenience, I still love you all n_n.

oh yeah! Guess what? I'm done rewriting TULS so if you guys actually have some interest in re-reading it then you're more than welcomed to ;D.

BACK TO THE STORY:

I've gotten a loooot of reviews/messages saying that you guys are really not liking the Kairi preggo idea and you guys are more interested in the Roxas/Namine/Ven relations. Well, to be nice to you guys I made this chapter without any SoKai preggo stuff but let me just say this:

in TULS I had Sora become a hardcore drinker. I had Axel become a bad guy. I had Xion get raped/abused. I had RokuShion moments as well as Riku/Kairi stuff.

in VM I had Kairi 'die'. I had Xion cut. I had Riku and Xion run away together. I had Namine be 'associated' with Hannah/Natasha.

Now in BM I've started it off with Kairi being preggo and you guys are already freaking out!

I'll just say that if you've loved the past two stories before, you're going to love this one just as much because there's going to be tons of more drama, romance and suspense.

So, yeah, if you guys don't think you can handle the Kairi pregnancy thinger, you should probably just stop reading because Kairi's problems are not going anywhere ;D.

Ok. For those of you who are actually going to stay with this story, REVIEW and tell me what you'd like to happen in this story (:


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**June**

_xxxxxxxxxx_

**June 5_Roxas**

I was so nervous, I had no idea how to speak anymore.

"A-A-Ax-"

Axel stood before me. Same bright green eyes, same fiery red hair, same oddly shaped tattoos, same height, same…everything. I was so shocked by his random appearance that I just stood there as he shoved me and made his way into my room.

"Shut the door." he muttered and strode towards my computer chair, absolutely oblivious to the fact that Namine was hiding in a pile of blankets relatively close to him.

Anyway, I shut the door on his command and walked to my bed where I took a seat where I sat quietly and stared at my former best friend. He was the same old Axel, minus the fact that he looked like he just awoke from the dead. He wore bags under his eyes and his body looked limp.

To break the little scanning of Axel that I was doing, Namine jumped up and pointed an accusing finger at him. "You! What are you doing here?" she asked this bitterly.

Axel fixed his eyes on Namine instead of the ground. "Namine."

Namine stood still. "That's my name."

Axel half-smirked for a second before straightening out his face again. "I don't know you, Namine. Stop being so rude."

Namine did a one-over on Axel before quietly taking a seat beside me, allowing me to speak.

I cleared my throat as if I were making an announcement. "Uh…A-Axel, w-why…"

He suddenly swung his long legs up and onto my bed. The red head then placed both hands behind his back and leaned back in the chair. "I was sick of it. Radiant Garden." he answered as if he were reading my mind.

My eyes suddenly widened and I accidentally slapped my hand, which was formerly on my lap, onto Namine's thigh. "Radiant Garden? Wait? With Xio-?"

Axel sighed loudly, interrupting my yells. "First, shut the hell up because you're going to wake up the whole school. Second, I'll explain everything in a minute, you just have to answer a question for me…"

I blinked once.

Blinked twice.

Blinked trice.

Then I nodded my head. "Ok. But will you tell us everything? And I mean everything, Axel. From the second you got caught up in the bad crew up until your journeys in Radiant Garden."

Axel nodded his head as I stared him down, putting all my trust into him.

Namine, on the other hand, didn't seem to sure about this.

"Why? Why are you trusting him, Roxas? I know Xion said he's good and all but-"

"Namine." Axel enunciated her name loudly. "You and Xion made a pact, no?"

Namine slowly shook her head, her blonde hair bouncing.

"Didn't she tell you that you can trust me?"

My girlfriend nodded her head again, facing down. I sighed and put my hand around hers.

"Namine, it's alright, we can trust Axel." I lifted her chin up so that she would look me in the eyes. "Ok?"

"'H'okay."

I turned back and faced Axel who was once again staring at the ground uncomfortably. "New deal, Axel."

"Hm?" he looked up at me with confusion.

"You tell your story and then I'll answer your question." I stated. "'cause I really want to know what's up, I've been waiting more than a year for this."

Axel leaned back again and let out a huge sigh. "Alright, it started like this…

"When you left, I was really bummed and bored so I wandered the lone streets of Twilight Town one night. I just then saw Seifer's group and even though you hated him, I was never one on his bad side or whatever, so I started talking to him; chillin' with him. Then all of a sudden all I remember is that I'm in a cold room and Seifer's forcing me to listen to him and join his crew, club, force, whatever.

"So, I was forced to join it. I won't tell you all the gory details, that'll be saved for some other time, but yeah, I was forced to not tell you I guess 'cause Seifer hated you a lot. And then suddenly I was forced to bring Xion into it all and at first she was all fine but that's when her and Seifer started to cling to each other a lot."

Axel stopped his story and turned away from Namine and I. His hands were curling into fists and he was started to breathe really heavily.

"T-Then he did what he did to her. And I couldn't do anything. I couldn't do anything!" he shouted. "Roxas, my best friend! No, my sister, Roxas, my sister. She was tortured and abused and…and…and r-r-raped! You don't even understand how much I wanted to just kill Seifer on the spot! Just shoot him in the head right with a gun and watch as his brains exploded from the back of his stupid beanie!"

Axel's voice was shaky and it sounded like he was on the verge of tearing up. I gulped because I was too scared and horrified to say anything.

"A-And then she tried telling you, Roxas. She tried and tried but you were so fucking oblivious to it all. I don't even know why you decided to - ugh - she just needed some help and she knew that I wouldn't be able to do so, yet… yet you couldn't fulfill her needs! Roxas she needed you and you failed her!"

I looked away, palms sweaty with the hairs on the back of my neck standing up, "I-"

"I don't need your apologies or anything right now. Xion needs them. But first, I've got to tell you the rest of the story…

"You were there during the next part. Afterwards I was forced to cover for Seifer in that big room in the office and for some reason that dumb principal loved Hannah and Natasha so much that he decided to spare Seifer and I and send us to some military camp thing. I don't even fucking know what he told my parents or the school boards but whatever, we were there.

"And it was the worst fucking shit I've ever been through in my life. All these buff-looking faggots would walk around and let me tell you, they're all dumb as hell, I don't even know how they're even specified as humans. But yeah, that was probably the worst part of the trip because I was kept away from everyone and more importantly, Xion. So you see, that's why I escaped on New Years. The guarding team were being slack since they were all getting drunk and whatnot and I used that as an advantage and found my way to your house to tell you the news. But instead you idiots called the police before I could even speak to Xion and I was soon taken away-"

"She was enjoying her time with Riku." I somewhat smiled to myself because their relationship has apparently grown a lot from what I've known.

Axel rubbed the bottom of his nose with his finger , "…uh…yeah…so I was taken away-"

"Wait." I stopped him as I recalled the weird moment. "Larxene…she was…really mad…?"

He looked away and somewhat nodded. "Yeah. Anyways, I was brought back to the military school and they told me that I shouldn't be leaving because I'll get into really big shit if I do it again and yeah…

"Then, well, then I was told that I could leave suddenly. It happened a few weeks before Xion left Twilight Town. The principal told me that Seifer was free to come back to my school but I wasn't, I was to live far away because of the real troubles I caused there. And so I shrugged that off and decided to look for a place. Then, uh, then, uh, um, Saix told me that Radiant Garden would be a good place to go to. Not like my parents really cared about me anyways so I left with a shitty car and I was pretty much living in a motel with no money at all.

"That's when I got frustrated and decided that this was it, I couldn't stay in Radiant Garden and pretend to be hidden away from the ones I loved. The next night I drove all the way to Twilight Town and then pretty much scared Xion as I awaited in her room for her. It was great to see her again but I had to keep my cool and pretend everything was ok. That's when Seifer decided to show up and I thought it had been the principal or something so I hid. After an unusually long time and some really strange noises, I realized it was really Seifer and he was pressed up onto Xion and everything.

"You know how angry I get, so I stopped dead in my tracks and just stared at the scene before beating the shit out of Seifer and then running away back to Radiant Garden.

"That's when Xion decided to pull another stupid move and run away to Radiant Garden but she was covered and everything seeing as she knew Aqua and those guys and she also had Riku with her. That's when I was brought into the little Radiant Garden family and yeah…

"There's another story for another day. The stuff that happened in Radiant Garden weren't that exciting or whatever, it was life. I felt like I was just living. Don't get me wrong, being buddies with Riku and having Xion to tease all day was great but I somewhat felt missing, like I didn't belong. I still had some mistakes I had to fix here and seeing the relationship grow between Riku and Xion…uh…had me…uh, you know…getting jealous and all… and… I guess… I just couldn't take it so I came back… to see Larxene…"

Axel just kept giving off shifty eyes and scratching at his head and under his nose before continuing.

"And so I went to see her before coming to you… I did something… bad to her and so I was apologizing and everything when suddenly I found… I found… I-I found Demyx in…in her bed!"

I can't even being to explain the horror on my face as I turned towards Namine. She, too, had the same look plastered on her face because it was so unusual. Demyx…and Larxene? What? The disgusting feeling that grew in my stomach was about to make me puke. I mean, no offence to them if they're actually a couple and stuff, but like, what's up with-

Just-

Uh-

Why was it so random?

"I…yeah…I was just wondering if you guys…like, knew anything about it. But judging from the look on your faces I think this is just surprising to you as it is to me, haha." Axel actually smiled for once, flashing that annoying grin he always used to wear.

"Y-Yeah… but… wow, Axel, that's a lot that you've had to go through-"

Axel waved a hand in the air. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, I don't need you to go into sappy-Roxas-mode right now. I feel like shit and sleep sounds good right now. Mind if I stay here and we'll talk more in the morning?"

"Y-yeah, sure, that'll be better, I guess."

"Mhm." Axel said and literally pulled down his pants and ripped off his top before jumping into my bed (A/N: ;););D;D). "Night. Now go have a make-out kiss in the hallway right now, I don't need your romance shit all up in my bad mood."

"I…uh…" I jumped off the bed and tugged Namine off as well. "Ok, one minute…" we both left the room and stood right outside the door.

Namine was brushing her hair over her shoulder and staring up at me through those really familiar bright blue eyes. "Um, I guess that was a lot on our chests, huh?"

"Yeah…" I said awkwardly and scratched my head.

"Well, I have no idea what's going to happen now, but goodnight, text or call me the second you wake up." she said before jumping up on her tippy-toes and pecking me on the lips.

"Night!" I forced a smile on as she walked away.

I entered my room again and sure enough, Axel was already snoozing (and practically drooling) in my bed. I rolled my eyes and groaned as I jumped onto the couch. I closed my eyes and images of Xion practically filled my mind.

It was a good hour and a half before I actually drifted off into sleep.

**June 6_Kairi**

"Sora…?"

"Mmm?"

I rolled over to my side to face Sora who was still half asleep beside me. "I really want some blueberry waffles with sprinkles right now!"

"Wha'?" Sora rubbed his eyes and sat up, his spikes flying all over the place. "Sprinkles?"

I nodded my head and he just groaned. "B-b-but, I really want some."

"No. You can eat regular ol' waffles with syrup, 'kay?"

"Sora!" I frowned. "You're supposed to help me out with this!"

My boyfriend groaned again and jumped off the bed. "Why do you always make me cook? Why, oh, why?" he slumped over to the sofa where he had an old shirt to put on. "Jeez, Kairi, you make my life so difficult, you know that?"

I grinned at him. "So?"

"So, I'm going to die of being so exhausted one day." he yawned and ran a hand through his hair and looked at me. "What are you hiding?"

"Hiding? Huh?" I tried to play dumb but Sora knew me to well. Behind the idiotic grin I had on my face, I had something to tell Sora that was really important.

"Kairi…" he walked over and jumped back onto the bed, taking my hand. "You can tell me anything, you know that already."

I looked down at our hands then up and met his eyes. "I…uh…well, before bed last night…I was thinking about…" I looked down at my belly and Sora immediately understood what I was talking about. "…and, uh, there was something else I was thinking about…"

"W-what's that?"

"Riku. Our best friend, Sora. We've got to tell Riku what we've done…"

"R-Riku…" I knew from the sound of his voice that Sora also forgot about Riku. Not forgot, actually, but more of, jus didn't remember. He was in the back of our heads somewhere and for some reason he decided to resurface and whatnot.

"I-I don't kno-"

"I'll tell him." Sora cut me off and jumped off the bed. "I'll call him and tell him, don't worry about it. And I'll make sure to do it before our parents come or whatever."

"O-Ok…"

"Now, I'll get you your waffles now!" Sora grinned and kissed the top of my head before waving and leaving my room.

That's when I suddenly craved his warmth beside me. Seriously, who cares about dumb old waffles, anyway?

* * *

Hurray! An update from me after a good, I don't know, three/four months or something xD?

Jeez, this chapter sucked and all because, like I said before, I've lost my inspiration for this story and whatever. I'll find it again, I just think it'll take more time, baha.

But anyways, I'm just going to do some shameless advertising and tell you guys to **read my new story In The Shadows**! I'm probably going to be paying more attention to that fic than this one, so, yeah.

Until whenever, bye guys :D!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**June 6**

_He who pretends to friend shall perish in the end_

**June 6_Axel**

I opened my eyes after a dreamless sleep and blinked a few times to adjust my eyes to the light. Sighing, I hoisted myself up onto my butt and stared at the room in front of me. Not the familiar room I had been using in Radiant Garden but the dorm room of a close friend of mine. Sorry, a best friend of mine.

"Roxas…" I muttered, turning my head to see Sleeping Beauty on the couch across from me.

His long legs hung over the couch's edge, his face squished between gravity and the tiny pillow under his neck.

"Nyeh." I mumbled once realizing that he probably wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon. "I'm home."

June 6_Sora

"Where's Roxas?"

"Well," the artist took a seat across from me, placing her tray of cafeteria food down and tossing her oversized purse beside her, "uh…"

"There is no orange juice in the caf today!" Kairi's screams were heard from across the floor. Luckily enough, people were too busy doing their own thing to notice the future mom's outrage.

Kairi stormed towards our table and placed down a box of apple juice. "I specifically wanted orange juice but this stupid place doesn't even-"

"It's okay, Kai." Namine fished out a can of orange pop from her bag of wonders. "Will this do?"

"Oh, yes it will!" Kairi's grin was an ear-to-ear one as she popped open the top and took a sip. "Reeefreshing!"

I snorted at Kairi's amusement. Of course the baby was the number one thing on my mind right now, but come on, we've still gotta keep having fun, right?

Pushing the thoughts to the back of my mind, I turned back to Namine. "So, about Roxas?"

Namine sighed and poked her lasagna with the plastic fork. "We should visit him later today. I have a feeling he's going to need to tell you guys something. Something important."

"Oh. Do you mean straight after school? I've got something I have to do…" Namine didn't seem convinced with my answer regardless of the fact that I was telling the truth. I didn't forget about calling Riku later today, as much as I wanted to.

"That's fine, he can probably wait."

**June 6_Riku**

"Okay."

I was talking to no one in particular but I still felt the need to talk out loud… even thought I was supposed to be keeping quiet.

Everyone was out of the house right now, at their job, school, wherever. I had the whole apartment to myself and I decided to take advantage of it by going through Ven's room.

His room was tiny and neat. It's not like I didn't expect that from Ven, though, he was always a clean and organized guy.

And thanks to his organization, I found quite a few stuff.

Searching his mahogany coloured computer desk, I came across a couple stacks of paper with a bunch of sticky notes. Normally, I would've looked past the paper because I would have assumed they were for school but there was a strange picture resting on top.

A picture of a younger looking boy. I say younger looking boy because I am not sure whether it's Roxas or Ven.

Sure, Xion might thing my theory is crazy but there is no way in hell that these two can look so alike and have no connection to each other. I was actually pissed off, too. Axel could've and would've been helping me out right now if he hadn't ran away to Twilight Town. Then again, he had his reasons and it was up to me to respect those.

I held the picture up and looked at the boy. He was frowning while holding the hands of a familiar looking woman- Aerith.

I blinked once, twice, thrice; taking in everything and realizing that these facts were all coming together.

The boy and Aerith were also in front of a large house, which if I'm not mistaken would be Roxas' parents' Manor.

I grinned to myself because I was able to find such evidence. Then quick as a fox, I pulled my phone out and took a picture so that I could show Xion. She couldn't deny the proof, right?

Just when I was about to start reading through the stack of papers, I heard a murmur.

Someone was here.

I slowly rose in my spot then realized that the footsteps were coming closer and closer. I was in no position to bolt towards my room and I had no idea what to do next…

Except I did know what to do.

Hide.

I stared at the space under the bed and decided it would've been good enough. Yes there may be spiders and other bugs in there but I was Riku, I was a big man.

I slid underneath and pushed myself onto the wall to try and not be seen.

Guess who walks into the room a few seconds later?

If you said 'Ven', you are correct!

"Why is my door open?"

He sounded bored yet tired. It seems that the boy didn't care much, though, seeing as he ignored the open door and jumped onto his bed face first.

I felt the bed come down on me (stupid cheap bed) and I had to start taking smaller, shorter breaths.

"What do I do now?"

Despite my breathing problems right now, I think I was about to find out more information. Pulling my phone out and pressing the record button, I stopped and listened.

"I don't want to listen to them… I won't! They're just trying to make me do evil things and I… I don't want to do those types of things!"

Who doesn't he want to listen to? What evil things?

"Of course… I still hate him… he… he's the one who stole my parents for gods sake!"

Parents?

"It's not fair… It's not fair at all-"

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

I stared at my phone in horror as I listened to the loud ringer go off.

Shit.

**June 6_Sora**

"C'mon Riku… pick up your phone!" I yelled.

The electronic device in my hand just kept ringing and ringing.

He's probably busy, I admitted in defeat before closing the phone and stuffing it into my pocket.

**June 6_Roxas**

"Sora's here now…" I muttered and opened up the door to reveal my relative.

"Hey-" Sora stared at the figure sitting on my bed and immediately widened his eyes. "What's he-?"

I grabbed Sora's arm and pulled him into the room, slamming the door shut behind me. "Kairi's been waiting… err… not so patiently-"

"Hey!"

"-for your arrival so she could hear why Axel's sitting here in my room right at this second. And well…"

"Pretty much I'm a good guy and you've got nothing to worry about." Axel summed up for me. "If Roxas can trust me, you guys can too. I only came here for one reason and one reason only; a reason that does not concern any of you so don't get your underwear in a bunch."

"Wait-" Sora started.

"Any further questions are useless right now and like I told Roxas before, I don't want to hear your comments. I understand that you're confused but seeing as you knocked your girlfriend up here, you have bigger issues to worry about than me."

Sora dropped his head as a blush started to form across his face. If the room wasn't so tense right now, I would've laughed at his embarrassment.

"Well, yeah, okay, fine…" Sora started and took a seat on the couch beside Kairi. "I'll just pretend nothing happened then right now because you're right and I do have bigger problems right now… the biggest one being Riku didn't answer my call-"

Right on cue, Sora's phone started to ring.

* * *

Err… so I heard you like updates?

No idea where this story is going anymore and I have no idea what I'm doing with it so I'm just going to give all of you a filler chapter.

I'm not going to keep your hopes up and say I'll release another chapter shortly after this one because doing so would be lying.

Lets hope I do get back into this story, though, because I did have some cool things planned out for it!


End file.
